<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can’t steal, what’s already yours by Merenwen76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987173">You can’t steal, what’s already yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76'>Merenwen76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Con Artists, Gambling, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance, con games, thieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Expert Con Man Jensen Ackles decides to take the young and ambitious rookie Jared Padalecki under his wings. Jensen has just two rules. Never drop the con. And never fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Cinema</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts">Jerzcaligrl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts">firesign10</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts">Theatregirl7299</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts">cyncitymojo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the SPN_Cinema Challenge, based on the movie ‘Focus‘.</p>
<p>I don't want to tell you too much about the story. Just so much, from the first minute I saw the movie, I wanted to write it as a J2 version and share it with you. It's a rollercoaster ride, full of twists and turns, but I hope you will laugh and be surprised. From the bottom of my heart I thank the SPN_Cinema Mods for making such a great challenge possible. </p>
<p>My personal thanks to my two fantastic betas Firesign10 and Jerzcaligrl, without you, and your great support, this story would not have turned out as good as it is now.</p>
<p>And of course Cyncitymojo and Theatregirl7299 for their feedback and motivation.</p>
<p>To all the wonderful women in the FFF Club</p>
<p>Your friendship and support means an infinite amount to me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>New York, January 2011</i>
</p>
<p>Jensen loves food. He enjoys the cultivation of food. He is not only interested in the exciting experience of mixing the various ingredients, but in the whole act of presentation.The attention to detail, the choice of plate to highlight the meal, says more about a chef than his stars on the front door. The simplest side dish can delight his senses, a small drop of a velvety smooth Balsamico Tradizionale will ignite fireworks on his taste buds. </p>
<p>New York offers an infinite variety of culinary choices. <i>The Elegio</i> serves one of the best steaks in the city in a pleasant, dignified atmosphere. You'll be lucky if you get a table, if you book long enough in advance. Or, if you're Jensen Ackles. </p>
<p>Jensen’s eyes are always on the move, even right here and now, at his elegant two-person table in the middle of the restaurant. Unlike many of his <i>colleagues</i>, he prefers the middle of a restaurant, because the corners are always observed, a normal human behavior. The guest comes in, orientates himself, and chooses a place with a view to the exit, or the bar. Escape reflex, deeply anchored in every person. Jensen has successfully defeated this reflex. Submerging, being invisible in the crowd, that is the key to success.</p>
<p>He wears an elegant gray shirt and a black and white checkered jacket that fits his lean, muscled body perfectly. He decides not to wear a tie tonight, because this is not a business dinner. </p>
<p>Tonight, he eats just to relax. </p>
<p>His gaze touches on every single person in the room, an automatic action. In just a few seconds he can tell more about the guests of this restaurant than they might know themselves. Arrogance, vanity, greed, lust, the chain of deadly sins is long if you look behind the smiling facades. His gaze falls on a young man at the bar, and Jensen watches him for more than a few seconds. The suit is plain, a perfect fit on his long and impressive body, yet of cheap quality. The waist is slim and the white shirt under the suit fits tightly. Vanity yes, but the kid - he can't be older than twenty one- knows his limit. The chestnut brown hair shimmers under the bright bar light. It's long enough to make you want to sink your fingers into it, but not long enough to make him look like an intellectual eco-freak. The profile is also nice to look at, with a pointed nose, prominent chin, and an Adam's apple that rises and falls joyfully as he politely laughs.</p>
<p>He talks to an older gentleman, and although the boy tries to appear friendly, his body language shows the opposite. He seems tense, and keeps looking around the room, searching. This is Jensen's cue to turn his gaze away from the boy.</p>
<p>The first course is served. Prosciutto di Parma with a nice simple garnish, a few balls of honeydew melon, and freshly cut shavings from the Parmesan loaf. He is taking a sip from his red wine goblet, Burgundy 2004, the vintner's best vintage, when a shadow falls over him. Looking up, Jensen sees the young man from the bar standing next to Jensen’s chair.</p>
<p>“Will you be my boyfriend - just for a minute?“</p>
<p>Surprised, Jensen swallows the red wine, the bottle which would cost him one hundred fifty dollars if he intended to pay for it. Jensen looks at the young man, who is looking shyly back at him from under his bangs.</p>
<p>While the young man faces him, Jensen looks more closely at him. His eyes have a fascinating mixture of colors. Like the ingredients of a menu, it is only this composition that creates the special charm. Jensen's hesitation seems to give the young man the approval he needed and he sits down.</p>
<p>“You’re not a serial killer, are you?“ the young man asks, and Jensen has to grin.<br/>The boy's boldness promises to make for an exciting evening.</p>
<p>"That depends. " Jensen banters back, and leans forward a little. "How many bodies does it take to get to serial status?"</p>
<p>The young man looks at him in surprise, his voice cracking a little as he answers. "Ah... five...I guess?"</p>
<p>Jensen exhales with relief, "Oh no, then we're good."</p>
<p>The young man nods to him, grinning, with sweet dimples showing. Jensen rarely seems to meet anyone who gets his offbeat sense of humor. The young man extends his hand to him. "Jared."</p>
<p>Jensen accepts it and shakes the boy's hand; the skin is amazingly soft, but his handshake is firm. </p>
<p>"Jensen." </p>
<p>Jensen insists that Jared joins him for his meal and orders the same menu for him, as well as another bottle of red wine. He watches Jared enjoying the food and moaning softly with every bite. Then he takes a sip of the red wine. With closed eyes, he purses his thin, pretty lips and takes a sip. Jared's Adam's apple rises and falls as he swallows, and Jensen feels his cock twitch with excitement. </p>
<p>"Burgundy?“ Jared asks. </p>
<p>"Very good." </p>
<p>They enjoy their food almost in silence. Just a few glances and a charming smile here and there. Jensen is more than taken with the young man who flirts with him quite directly. After dessert, pistachio-lavender nougat with orange blossom ice cream, they enjoy the last glass of red wine.</p>
<p>"It's hard, though."</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Jensen is leaning back in his chair, his legs slightly open and his dark, green eyes fixated on Jared. </p>
<p>"All these varieties of wine. How do you tell them apart?" asks Jared, in a slightly husky voice.</p>
<p>"Mostly by drinking them." Jensen winks. "More drinking, more experience."</p>
<p>"In that case, I'm an expert on Jager Bombs." Jared laughs, and Jensen joins in.</p>
<p>They're interrupted by their waiter who, instead of a check, brings a business card to the table. "It's been a pleasure to serve you, Chef Oshowole." With a small bow, he says goodbye to the men. Jensen looks at him only briefly, and nods approvingly. He will definitely leave a good tip.</p>
<p>Jared looks at the waiter for a long time, then turns to ask Jensen. "Chef who?"<br/>Convincing and without a wince, Jensen looks back. "Uh, Oshowole."<br/>Jared raises an eyebrow, and now Jensen has to laugh softly.</p>
<p>Jared takes another sip of the exquisite red wine. "You know, it may be the red wine talking, but this really has turned into a very nice evening." He licks his lips and looks shyly at Jensen again. "Thanks for saving me."</p>
<p>Jensen feels the longing growing in him. He's sure that he's picking up on all of Jared's little signals. "Is there somewhere else I can take you?" he asks, without even trying to sound ambiguous.</p>
<p>Jared licks his lips again and Jensen can hardly hold himself back. "Actually, I'm staying here at the hotel. I have a room. Upstairs." Jared's eyes sparkle with desire.<br/>"Oh, really?" Jensen asks, just before they both get up at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing, they fall onto the hotel room bed. Jensen pulls Jared on top of him, grabs Jared's hair, and pulls on it. Jared moans and tilts his head to one side, exposing his neck. Jensen gratefully accepts the invitation, kissing and biting the long neck before him. Jared takes off his jacket. Muscular arms rest on Jensen's chest, and Jared straightens up, circling his pelvis over Jensen's. Jensen's hands wander over Jared's muscled back down to his tight ass. With both hands, he clasps Jared's ass cheeks and pulls Jared's groin onto his own. He feels Jared's hard cock through the thin, black pants and Jensen is hard as granite, too. Jared moans with relish and grinds their cocks together. Jensen unbuttons the first few buttons of Jared's shirt, leaving bit by bit more naked skin exposed, when suddenly the hotel door is ripped open.</p>
<p>A guy with shaggy blonde hair, shorter than both of them, is standing in the doorway  looking extremely pissed off. Scared, Jared jumps off of Jensen and sits down on the bed. "Oh, my God, my boyfriend."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Bitch." The boyfriend shouts with rage.</p>
<p>"Chad, wait!" Jared yells in panic.</p>
<p>Jensen raises his hand to calm the stranger down, but <i>Chad</i> is furious. He pulls out a small revolver from his waistband and points it at Jensen. "I'll fucking kill you."</p>
<p>"Chad, just let him go," Jared cries out. </p>
<p>"No fucking way. He's fucking dead." Chad yells and presses Jensen against the bed with one hand. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>It could have been such an interesting evening.</i> Jensen tilts his head, and suddenly becomes very calm. He looks at Chad, who is obviously nervous, his left eye is twitching and Jensen recognizes a tremble in Chad's fingers. Jensen watches Jared from the corner of his eye, while he answers Chad's question.</p>
<p>"I'm drawing a blank." He says, with no emotion.</p>
<p>"What?" Chad thinks he heard wrong. </p>
<p>"I think you should shoot me." Jensen explains.</p>
<p>Jared stares at Jensen with eyes wide open. Jensen's smiling inside. <i>This is gonna be fun</i>, he thinks and faces Chad again. "Let's be honest, you've been aggrieved."</p>
<p>"Don't mess around with him, Jensen. He's done hard time." Jared still has his hands up, and he's begging Jensen.</p>
<p>"I've done fucking hard time." Chad agrees with Jared, he just doesn't sound as sincere as Jared. </p>
<p>
  <i>Rookie.</i>
</p>
<p>“If you had any idea what I was about to do to Jared, I mean…“ Jensen bites his lower lip and moans. </p>
<p>„Shut up, man!“ Chad's confused. This is so not how things should be.</p>
<p>Jensen points to Jared. “ He was gonna be no good to you after I was done with him, so, uh, you really should shoot me.“</p>
<p>„What the fuck?“ Chad waves the gun.</p>
<p>Jared looks at Chad, then at Jensen. "Just out of curiosity, what kind of stuff are we talking about?"</p>
<p>"Saudi bachelor party shit.“ Jensen responds without taking his gaze from Chad.</p>
<p>"Saudi bachelor party shit?" Chad asks hysterically and looks at Jared.<br/>Jared just shrugs his shoulder but there is a slight blush on his cheeks. <br/>Chad looks confused between Jared and Jensen. Then he grabs Jensen's collar and yells at him again.</p>
<p>"I’m gonna fucking kill you."</p>
<p>Jensen looks down at his collar, then up at Chad. Almost bored, he replies, "You'd really be doing me a favor." Jensen puts his best sad face on and stretches his arms behind his head. "Cancer. The tumor is the size of a peach. Pull the trigger, you'll see it."</p>
<p>Chad looks pityingly at Jensen. "Shit, you have cancer?"</p>
<p>Jared rolls his eyes as he realizes what's happened. "Chad, he's onto us."</p>
<p>Chad lets go of Jensen and gets up from the bed. "Shit! I knew it wouldn't work!" </p>
<p>Jensen sits up straight and grins. "You guys both suck!"</p>
<p>Jared puts his jacket back on and sulks. "Just give us the money."</p>
<p>"Or what?" asks Jensen mockingly, and gets up from the bed. Chad takes a few steps back. </p>
<p>"Or Chad will shoot you in the neck!" Jared threatens, but Jensen just straightens his clothes, still unimpressed.</p>
<p>Chad turns and whines to Jared. "I don't want to shoot a guy who has cancer. Grandma Michasky had cancer."</p>
<p>Jared yells at Chad. "He doesn't have cancer, you fucking idiot! He's one of us!"</p>
<p>Jensen looks at them both with amusement. "You guys really boned this thing." He turns to Chad. " First of all, you have to wait until Jared makes me take my pants off." Then he looks at Jared, who's still sitting on the bed. "And then you have to give me a chance to get out of here. That's how you get the money. And both of you; you NEVER drop the Con! You NEVER break. Die with the lie! First rule, <i>damn</i>!“</p>
<p>“When did you make us?“ Jared looks up at him in a contrite way, and Jensen almost feels pity for the young man.</p>
<p>"Uh, when you stole the wallet from the bum downstairs."</p>
<p>Jared snorts. "Bullshit."</p>
<p>Jensen walks up to him, leans over and reaches into Jared's jacket pocket. "No, darling, <i>Real</i> Shit!"</p>
<p>Triumphantly, he shows Jared the wallet and throws it on the bed next to him.</p>
<p>Jared pushes his chin forward. "If you're so smart, why did you even come up to the room?"</p>
<p>Jensen looks over Jared's body. "Professional curiosity and, … I like your ass." He caresses Jared's face one last time."You know, I figured it was kind of a win-win situation." He rises up and turns around, giving Chad one last sarcastic nod. "In conclusion, Rookies, it was a really bad lift.“</p>
<p>With that, Jensen walks right to the door, while Jared calls after him, "It was a great lift."</p>
<p>Jensen opens the door. "You. Suck!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angry, humiliated, and with a bruised ego, Jared walks home, past shiny neon signs. It starts snowing again and he buries his hands deep in his pockets to keep them warm, his gaze directed downwards. At first, he doesn't even notice that someone is walking right behind him. </p>
<p>"You really should be more aware." Jensen's deep voice makes him spin around in fear. "I've been behind you for two blocks."</p>
<p>"I don't have eyes in the back of my head." Jared snorts, and continues unperturbed.</p>
<p>"Well, if you're gonna play this game, you might wanna grow a pair." Jensen speeds up and walks right alongside him.</p>
<p>Jared looks over at him for a second. This arrogance in Jensen's eyes should make Jared even more angry, but Jensen has fascinated him from the first moment they met.</p>
<p>"I can take care of myself," he responds stubbornly, not slowing down his walk.</p>
<p>Jensen keeps up with him and his voice gets more serious. "No, the truth is, you're gonna get hurt. Let me buy you a coffee."</p>
<p>"I don't drink coffee." Jared stops and turns around to face Jensen. If this man thinks he's just gonna give in so easy, he'll be surprised.</p>
<p>"Fine." Jensen smiles.</p>
<p>"Fine." Jared replies.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Half an hour later, they sit together in an elegant bar, which is almost entirely decorated in icy cold colors. Jared has a glass of white wine standing in front of him and he leans back in his chair. "So, what's your thing?" he asks Jensen. "Inside? Roper?"</p>
<p>"Hmm." Jensen plays with his whiskey glass. </p>
<p>"You can tell me."</p>
<p>"Everything. Been in this game so long." Jensen is surprised about his honest answer.</p>
<p>"I want to cannon. That's what I want to do." Jared's eyes sparkle.</p>
<p>Jensen smiles mischievously. "Oh, really?"</p>
<p>"Really!“</p>
<p>Jensen takes a sip of his whiskey. "My grandfather used to run a crooked game in Harlem. Eventually, my father started shilling for him. And, uh, one day, they get burned. Mobbed-up guy catches them throwing signals. Everybody’s guns come out - standoff. No way to escape, except one - <i>The Toledo Panic Button</i>." </p>
<p>“What the Hell is that?“Jared's eyes are glued to Jensen's lips.</p>
<p>“You shoot your partner. - It proves you’re not together.“</p>
<p>“You <i>kill</i> your partner?“ Jareds eyes are wide open.</p>
<p>Jensen nods. “But you hope you don’t.“ </p>
<p>Jared can’t believe it. “Does it work?“</p>
<p>„He’s 0 for 3.“</p>
<p>„So your father killed your grandfather?“ Jared can’t believe someone would go that far.</p>
<p>Jensen looks at Jared sincerely. “That’s the world you’re in Jared. Dabblers get killed.“</p>
<p>But Jared waved him off. „Look, I wasn’t born into this like you. I...I was a dyslexic foster kid. No prospects, no future. I mean it’s a minor miracle I'm not a hooker right now.“</p>
<p>Jensen looks at the young man in front of him and he doesn't like the thought of which way Jared could still go. He felt as if he had to protect Jared. Even if from himself. </p>
<p>"Tutor me," Jared begs.</p>
<p>"No." Jensen's answer is sharp.</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"I'm headed out of town."</p>
<p>"Wait, just a minute. Look, I can pay you, if that'll help." Jared is reaching for a wad of bills from a wallet.</p>
<p>"Whose is this, Jared?</p>
<p>"Uh," mischievously, Jared looks at the ID, "Dr. Peter Wioschlak." </p>
<p>Jensen can't suppress a laugh. "Okay, I'll teach you one lesson."</p>
<p>They leave the bar and stroll along the snow-covered road. Jensen stops at a small parking area. He casually hangs his coat over the "No Trespassing" sign and leads Jared into the middle of the area.</p>
<p>"Okay. Let's make this quick. It's really cold.“ His breath is frosty from the cold as he faces Jared. "Fine, I'm gonna show you some touches now, because at the end of the day, it's all a game of focus."</p>
<p>He gives Jared his scarf, stands up straight and raises his left hand. To Jared's surprise, Jensen holds up his watch. Jared's eyes grow large for a moment, then he catches himself again and sulks. "Oh, yes, very clever."</p>
<p>Jared tries to take the watch from Jensen’s hand, but he reacts as fast as lightning and holds both Jareds hands. He pulls them apart, bringing Jared's body closer.<br/>"Listen to me. Attention is like a spotlight." His voice is dark and sexy. <br/>He lifts their hands and crosses them over so that it looks like a dance. Jared turns 180 degrees and feels Jensen nestle up against him from behind. <br/>"Our job is to dance in the dark." Jared feels Jensen's warm breath on his neck. Jensen keeps turning Jared until he faces him once more. He loosens Jared's hands and now he has not only Jared’s watch in his hands, but also the narrow, silver chain that Jared had taken from his first coup.</p>
<p>"I didn't even feel you take it." Jared looks at Jensen with fascination.</p>
<p>"Good. You didn’t notice it, because the human brain is too slow and cannot multitask.“</p>
<p>Amused, Jensen takes the scarf and walks back to his coat. "All right, I'm sure you can flip a leather on its feet, but what we're talking about is much more complex than that." Almost casually Jensen throws Jared's wallet back to him.</p>
<p>"What the ...when did you take my wallet?"</p>
<p>Jensen looks at a membership card. "Wow, you're in a Star Wars fan club?"</p>
<p>Jared's cheeks turn red. "It's actually a Platinum membership." He rips the card out of Jensen's hand and turns away from Jensen, embarrassed.</p>
<p>"You think with your hands. But you have to get inside the mind of your victim. Perceive from their perspective. Human behavior is very predictable."</p>
<p>Jared turns back.</p>
<p>"Learn, Jared. When I look at my hand, your eyes fall on it as well." In fact, Jared stares at Jensen's hand for a moment. Jensen takes advantage of this and circles around Jared again, getting very close to him from behind. "It allows me to enter your personal space."</p>
<p>Jared smells Jensen's cologne. God, there's something about that man. Damn, he got distracted again.</p>
<p>"But when I look at you," he whispers into Jared's ear, then he faces him again, "you're looking right at me, too." <br/>Jensen's moss green eyes fixate on him, and Jared's cock expresses its delight. Then his gaze falls on Jensen's hand which -again- holds Jared's watch.<br/>Jared rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>"I touch you here," Jensen strokes over Jared's shoulder with his left hand, "I steal from here," Barely noticeable Jensen touches Jared's hip with his right hand. </p>
<p>While Jared looks at Jensen's right hand on his hip, Jared's left hand is holding Jared's cell phone. "How did you..."</p>
<p>"I touch you here," Jensen's right hand is on Jared's back, "I steal from here." Jensen's left hand throws Jared's apartment key in the air. "Wait a minute," Jared reaches for the key.</p>
<p>"I move here-- you're not gonna slap me now, are you?" Jensen's face is suddenly very close again.  </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Jensen winks at him. "You would if you knew where my hand was right now." </p>
<p>Jared's ears get all hot and Jensen chuckles. Triumphantly, Jensen takes two steps back and holds up Jared's backpack.</p>
<p>"Damn it!" Jared smiles and gives Jensen a slap on the wrist. "Okay, I get it, I get it."</p>
<p>Jensen looks at him seriously, like a teacher looking at a student. "You get their focus. And you can take anything you want." Again, he holds up Jared's watch. <br/>"Don't give me that bitchface." Jensen tightens the strap around Jared's wrist. His touch sends a shiver down Jared's spine. "You are safe." <br/>One more look at Jared, maybe a second too long, then Jensen turns and walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Orleans pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>New Orleans, February 2012</i>
</p>
<p>The Hyatt Regency New Orleans Hotel is located in the heart of the city, just a few minutes walk from the Mercedes-Benz Superdome. The rooms are spacious, luxurious, and have a pleasant color scheme. At this time during the Superbowl, Jensen’s junior suite costs a fortune. The reason why he has always preferred this hotel is simple. The brunch is superb. Located on the highest floor, the "8 Block" offers exquisite service and a stunning view over the city. Jensen enjoys a freshly made ham and cheese omelette, which is served with fresh cut fruits and a perfectly roasted espresso. His mood is still a little clouded from yesterday and the loss of $300 in horse race betting, but this day promises to be much better. And it's not just the sweet, ripe, and juicy mango that melts on his tongue, but the shadow that falls on his breakfast table.</p>
<p>Jensen’s wallet is placed on the table with a subtle clearing of the shadow's throat. <br/>Jensen doesn't even have to look up, Jared's proximity creates a tingle throughout his body.</p>
<p>"Hyatt Reward Card in my wallet," Jensen notes, motionless.</p>
<p>"Admit that you're impressed. I got your wallet back in New York and you didn’t notice it! And I manage to find you all the way down here." Jared steps up right next to Jensen and looks down on him, satisfied. </p>
<p>Slowly, Jensen turns to Jared and looks up at the young man. Jared's chestnut hair shines in the sun that breaks through the wide windows. The black jeans caress his long legs, the shirt is too colourful for Jensen's taste, but in combination with the black leather jacket, Jensen has to confess it looks good on the young man. Still he tries not to sound too impressed.</p>
<p>"Please, darling. World Series, Final Four, the Sugar Bowl, Super Bowl ...Any big event like this is sucker central..." Jensen tries to play the matter down, but Jared interrupts him. </p>
<p>"Well, I still found you. That's got to count for something." </p>
<p>Jensen, unfazed, takes a bite of his omelet. "So how many Hyatts did you have to go to until you found me?" </p>
<p>Jared, equally unimpressed, sits across from Jensen. "All three of them. Five times each. Now, I want in!" </p>
<p>Jensen puts the fork down and dabs the corners of his mouth with the cloth napkin.<br/>"Maybe I'm just here to watch the game."</p>
<p>Jared shakes his head. "I asked around about who ran the game in Harlem. The Limehouse Kid is your grandfather. Alan Ackles is your father..."</p>
<p>Jensen sharpens his breath. "Father is a very generous term."</p>
<p>Jared ignores Jensen's statement. "And you're Jensen Ackles. They call you Jenny." </p>
<p>Jensen makes a face when Jared says his nickname. He hates the name.<br/>"I'm all crew'ed out, darling." Jensen gets up from the table.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on!" Jared begs, and pulls Jensen back into his chair. "Can we skip the part where I speak through thinly veiled seduction and lead you to believe me that there is some earth-shattering hump in the works?" Jared looks at Jensen with mischievous eyes. "Cause I suck at that kind of stuff. I just want in."</p>
<p>Jensen looks at Jared, disappointed. "There is no earth-shattering hump in the works?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"I don't even get thinly veiled seduction?" Jensen asks, stunned. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Jared replies with a grin.</p>
<p>"Puppy dog eyes?"</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"Baby voice?"</p>
<p>"I'm hopeless." Jared's mouth turns down in a sad fake frown.</p>
<p>Jensen seems desperate. "Damn, that's all my favorite shit." </p>
<p>"I told you, I'm so sorry.“</p>
<p>Jensen leans in. "Can I suggest that you learn... professionally?"</p>
<p>Jared tries to suppress a laugh and bends over the table, too. He tries to give Jensen a come hither look. "Well, I mean, you could show me... in your room?"</p>
<p>Jensen leans back, stunned, as he looks at Jared for a few seconds. Without batting an eyelid, he deadpans. "That was so bad."</p>
<p>"Was it?" Jared sulks.</p>
<p>"Did it even feel sexy to you?"</p>
<p>"It did." Jared pretends to be shocked. </p>
<p>"It did?" asks Jensen, also in pretend horror, only to jump up from the table in the next moment. "Okay, then let's go."</p>
<p>Jared needs a moment to figure out what's going on. "W... Wait. Where... Wait... am I in?"</p>
<p>"No." Jensen's walking across the restaurant toward a man who's already deadpan responding to Jared's question . The man is shorter than Jensen, long brown hair, sturdy stature, and no one Jared wants to mess with.</p>
<p>"That's Chris Kane." Jensen gives Chris a quick nod and Chris shakes hands with Jared.</p>
<p>"Hi, Jared, nice to finally meet you. Jensen told me you were coming."</p>
<p>Jared stares at Chris for a moment, then he looks at Jensen, laughing, and punches him in the arm. "You're such an asshole!"</p>
<p>Jensen chuckles and Chris is visibly annoyed to be standing between them.<br/>"He gets that all the time. Can we go now?" Chris steps aside and elbows Jared's ribs, looking at him for a second. “How tall are you? 6'4"?“</p>
<p>Jensen watches them walking off, then follows them. He was sure Jared would show up, but having him here with him for real triggered a whole new set of feelings in him. Feelings that he quickly pushed aside. They were here for work, and Jared hasn't passed the test yet.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Why do I have to wear these clothes? My clothes were perfectly fine!" Jared pulls on the white cloth shirt that's way too tight across his chest. The dark blue denim jeans are so tight against his ass that he's worried about bending over. And the new, shiny black boots press against his big toe. Admittedly, the black fabric vest flatters his waist, and all in all he has to admit that it looks really sexy, but this is about the principle.</p>
<p>"Unbutton the top button," Chris recommends, as they walk across the brick pavement of Royal Street. Chris may be significantly shorter, but his gait is fast and accurate. Jared tries to keep up while his shoes pinch his toes and he undoes the top two buttons of the shirt. Sweat forms on his chest. He is more nervous than he'll admit. Jensen is nowhere to be seen, but Jared senses that he is watching . As they head towards Bourbon Street, three other crew members join them. Outwardly, they appear to be five people with the same goal, but Jared immediately senses that they are part of the gang. <br/>The streets are full of people. Tourists from all over the world, teen party addicts and football fans, all mixed together. </p>
<p>"I feel like a rent boy in these clothes," Jared complains again as he tries to keep up with Chris' pace. </p>
<p>"That's the plan," Chris replies ruthlessly. "Nobody's gonna be looking at your hands when you flash your chest like that."</p>
<p>"I think my shirt will burst if I breathe too hard, and so will my pants." Jared sulks again. Chris isn't responding to him at all. He stops abruptly and all five instinctively form an impromptu circle.</p>
<p>"Okay, guys, first things first. We only go for rich folks. No wheelchairs, no people with a cane." He turns to Jared. "It's bad luck." </p>
<p>Jared nods and tries to remember everything. It's happening so fast and the jazz music from the marching band doesn't make it any easier.</p>
<p>Chris points to a man with short hair and a beard. "Ty is the stick. Sterling is the shade." Again, Chris looks intensely at Jared. "All eyes are on me until I give the signal. And once I fan them, I tug my lapel. Two fingers means it’s a prat poke. Three fingers means the leather`s an insider. If it’s a <i>Cordeen</i> or an <i>ox tongue</i>, I’ll scratch my nose, unless I use my thumb, which means that I am actually scratching my nose. Anything in the left tail or in the right tail I’ll cock my head, but nowadays <i>Keister Kicks</i> are 95% of it. So you just do the touch, and I ding the „Poke“ in the nearest mailbox, okay?“</p>
<p>Chris gives him a slightly motivating smile. Jared smiles back in the most charming way he can manage. "Sorry, I dont understand a fucking word you said."</p>
<p>Chris stares at him, stunned. “Okay, plan B." </p>
<p>Chris goes ahead with Ty and Sterling, while Jared stays behind with the young girl Alona. They plunge into the crowded and bustling Bourbon Street. Music resounds from every corner, and people are walking crosswise in varying degrees of drunkenness. </p>
<p>Jared watches Chris and the two men, recording their every move and trying to learn as quickly as possible. Alona joins Ty. With a roadmap in her hand, she asks a passer-by for help. While the man explains the direction to the couple, Ty turns off the lens of the Canon, who hangs around the guy's neck. To his back he passes it on to Sterling, who strolls past them. It only took a few seconds.</p>
<p>Chris stops at the side, directs Ty to a man, and Ty bumps into him. The apology hasn't been made yet, as the man's wallet wanders out of his pocket through Alona's nimble fingers straight into Sterling's hat, which he casually puts back on. <br/>It's like a choreographed dance in the middle of chaos. Jared is hooked, he is electrified and wants to play.</p>
<p>Jared looks at Chris. "Let me play along. Come cover me." </p>
<p>"Wait, what. Jared!" </p>
<p>But Jared stalks out, tucks his shirt up, and casually picks up a leftover chinese to go box and follows a woman with an open Chanel handbag. He takes the two chopsticks, and unceremoniously fishes out the wallet from the Chanel bag. The sticks and the wallet go into the box, which he pushes into Sterling's hand. As if nothing had happened, he strolls on until he looks over his shoulder and searches for Chris. </p>
<p>Jared sees that Chris is looking in the opposite direction. Chris looks up to one of the narrow, French balconies and there <i>he</i> stands. Jensen exchanges a quick glance with Chris and nods to him. Jared's heart beats faster than it did during the robbery. Jensen is here, and Jared is going to prove to him that he belongs in his crew.</p>
<p>He makes brief contact with Chris, then he walks purposefully to the small hot dog stand. He plucks a napkin out of the dispenser and turns around jerkily so that he clashes with an older man. "I'm sorry about that." Jared gives him an apologetic look from his big eyes and the man smiles at him. Covered by the napkin, Jared releases the clip from his belt pouch and Alona takes it as he walks by. Oh yeah, Jared is in the game.</p>
<p>He practically falls into the arms of a young man his own age, his shirt stretching across his chest. The man is visibly fascinated by Jared in his arms, and poorer by his wristwatch. Jared hugs each and every bridesmaid in a bachelorette party group, and three rings, two bracelets, and a necklace wander into Sterling's hat. Jared admiringly puts the bride's engagement ring on his little finger and looks up at Jensen. Their eyes meet for a moment and Jared grins at him. Jensen smiles back for a second before he watches the scene again. </p>
<p>After an hour everybody leaves the scene in separate directions, Jared stays with Chris and they wait until Jensen comes down to them. The three of them cross Decatur St. to take a breath in the more quiet French market area. Jensen puts on his sunglasses. "Okay, you're in."</p>
<p>"Really?" Jared threw his arm over Jensen's shoulder. </p>
<p>Chris is still unimpressed. "Congratulations, you're a criminal."</p>
<p>Jared ignores Chris' sarcasm and says, "Okay, what's next?"</p>
<p>Chris looks at Jensen. "Want me to do the primer?"</p>
<p>"I got it." Jensen replies briefly.</p>
<p>"Primer?" Jared asks, irritated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Orleans pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen opens the passenger door of his black Mercedes AMG for Jared. The young man had insisted on freshening up and slipping into something more comfortable that wouldn't rip open immediately when he breathed too hard. Jensen, on the other hand, would not mind seeing a little more naked skin of the young man in front of him. To Jensen’s disapproval, Jared's comfortable clothes consist of ripped, baggy jeans, a striped shirt -whose designer deserves to be lynched- and … flip flops, <i>really</i>? </p>
<p>"Hey, this shirt was expensive," Jared defends himself as he sits down in the passenger seat. </p>
<p>"That only makes it worse," mumbles Jensen, as he gets in the driver's side. He had also slipped into something casual, which, in his world means white Joop jeans, a black Armani shirt with a daring pineapple pattern (in white of course, colorful is a mortal sin) and a black $4000 Gucci Jacket. </p>
<p>While Jensen steers the spacious and expensive car through the streets of New Orleans, dawn breaks and Jensen explains the game to Jared.</p>
<p>“There’s a flight landing every two minutes at Louis Armstrong, and whoever is not here for the game is here for the party. Every one of them is looking to drink big, bet big, cheat on their spouses, and it all costs money. There are boost teams at all the major hotels. They hit quick and they get out before anybody knows what’s happened. There are card games everywhere, and they let anyone with enough cash join. Chances are, at least one of those guys you don’t know is a mechanic who can work a deck like Bill Clinton works a crowd. Every minute there is something going on Downtown. Every bar, restaurant, hotel, everywhere. Guys working alone, working in teams —not just cash, either. Identity theft and credit card spoofing are big, too.“</p>
<p>Jensen parks the car on a side street and turns off the engine.</p>
<p>“You can skim the data right off a credit card in about a second. But boosting a wallet only gives you about an hour before the vic gets wise and the cards are canceled. So you put the card back. By the time the mark gets wise, he’s in Youngstown arguing with his wife over the charges we rack up before the bill comes.“</p>
<p>Jared stares at Jensen's lips as he speaks, and Jensen watches Jared's long fingers playing with the holes of his torn jeans. Jared's naked knee is visible through one hole and Jensen is, for a moment, out of his mind at the thought of running his own fingers over that naked knee.</p>
<p>Jensen quickly turns away and points to the ATM across the street where a young man is taking out money. </p>
<p>„A skimmer swipes the card and records the keystrokes so you can get the PIN, too.“</p>
<p>As soon as the young man has disappeared, a bald man comes in from the other side, wearing the ugliest Hawaiian shirt ever made on this Earth. A cigarette butt dangles from his lips while he removes the complete front from the machine with a few pries from a small gadget and a prayer.</p>
<p>Jared makes big eyes. "Oh, shit! Did he make that?“</p>
<p>"Yeah," smiles Jensen.</p>
<p>With one hand the man carries the cover and crosses the street, while flicking the cigarette with the other hand. </p>
<p>“A few years back, he replaced the credit-card terminals at about a dozen '99 cent' stores in LA. Took down a few million dollars before they caught on.“</p>
<p>“What does a guy like that do with that kind of money?“</p>
<p>The trunk of the AMG is opened and the bald man stows the cover in it as if it were a matter of course.</p>
<p>"He, uh," Jensen whispers. "He financed his own line of soup."</p>
<p>The guy comes up to Jared's passenger side and points silently at the seat. Jensen clears his throat. “Uh, yeah he just - that’s actually his seat. So, just let him…“</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m...“ Jared frantically reaches for the door opener. “I`m sorry, okay.“</p>
<p>Jared climbs in the back seat. Hawaiian Shirt guy jumps in, and Jensen starts the engine and drives off. Jared watches Jensen and the bald guy just sitting there quietly driving through the night.</p>
<p>"Who's the boy?" the guy suddenly asks. </p>
<p>Jensen keeps staring at the street.</p>
<p>"His name is Jared, Rosie. He's our intern."</p>
<p>"Oh." Rosie nods. "You fucking him?"</p>
<p>Jared's voice comes from the back seat. "Uh, I'm right here."</p>
<p>"No, Rosie, I'm not fucking him.“</p>
<p>"You should be fucking him!"</p>
<p>Jared slides his hand forward between them.<br/>"Yeah, hi, still right here."</p>
<p>Unimpressed, Rosie states, "I'd totally fuck him!"</p>
<p>Insulted and a little insecure, Jared asks:<br/>"He's fooling with me, right?...<i>Right</i>?"</p>
<p>Rosie looks out in the night. “He talks a lot.“</p>
<p>The rest of the ride goes on in silence.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They drive together to the office district of New Orleans, where skyscrapers tower above the city. Jensen parks the car in the underground parking lot of an apparently barely-occupied office building. Only the top two floors are lit. He takes out a key card and unlocks the elevator that takes all three of them to the top floor.</p>
<p>When the elevator door opens, Jared can hardly believe his eyes. Dozens of people scurry around, but not to make copies or rummage through files. There are no fewer than fifty necklaces on a table. Each one is beautifully presented, photographed, and put on the Internet. Suitcases are looted and the valuables examined. Cash is counted and packed in bundles.</p>
<p>Rosie takes a seat at one of the computer tables.</p>
<p>Everyone seems to know exactly what their job is, every move is practiced and precise.</p>
<p>Chris appears out of nowhere and leads Jared into a back corner of the office and places him in front of a blue screen. "Please smile," he says without emotion and takes a few photos of Jared. Urging all this, Jensen does not let him out of his sight. Once the pictures are in the box, Jensen leads him around. </p>
<p>"So, we're about thirty people strong. Everybody gets a percentage. We cover bribes and fall money for everyone who gets pinched. We sell the ATM data to a guy in Singapore. The shopaholics here buy merchandise, which we overnight back to ourselves, and resell on the gray market. Yesterday we bought 200 MacBook Airs. </p>
<p>"Wow..." Jared's eyes are shining.</p>
<p>"I know, impressive." Jensen smiles.</p>
<p>"No, I mean these." Jared is lifting a Rolex Submariner. Its dark green color has earned it the nickname "the Hulk". Jared puts it on his wrist and it seems to fit perfectly. "It reminds me of the color of your eyes," Jared observes. He feels his cheeks warm slightly and admires the watch with the intense green dial again. <br/>"Do you think I could maybe...?"</p>
<p>"No." Jensen takes the watch from Jared's hands and puts it back with the other hundreds of watches on the table. "Sell it all. Risk nothing."</p>
<p>Jared looks wistfully at the watch as he follows Jensen to the counting and sorting machines. "So, what about the Big Con? I thought you were all big time?"</p>
<p>Mockingly, Jensen turns around. "Oh you mean the one, where we make so much money, we  all retire and it's all yachts and blow jobs?"</p>
<p>Jared smiles at him and Jensen winks back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's a fantasy. We are in the volume business. Safer that way." Jensen whistles to one of the ladies who is stacking a bundle of fifty dollar bills. </p>
<p>"Hey, Mia, I need a dime, lost a bit."</p>
<p>Mia looks at Jensen a little hesitantly, but then throws a bunch of notes at him.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sweetie."</p>
<p>Jared wonders a bit about Mia's behavior, he also doesn't miss how Chris stares at Jensen from the otherside of the room. But Jensen just shrugs his shoulders and walks over to Rosie, who is sitting at a table. Jared wanders along the long tables, perusing piles of laundry, suitcases, and accessories. Hundreds of pieces of jewelry will find a new owner tonight. </p>
<p>Jared keeps an eye out for Jensen and a shiver goes up his spine whenever Jensen looks up at him. Jensen radiates something mysterious that attracts Jared almost like magic. As if he knew that he could burn himself on Jensen, but he still seeks the flame. He wants to know what it really looks like inside Jensen's head. Is he the cold genius that he seems to be, or is there more to him than that? Jared senses the attraction that comes from Jensen, and he can't deny how gorgeous he finds the man.</p>
<p>New Orleans at night is a blaze of color. Jared steps up to the office's floor-to-ceiling window and gazes spellbound at the skyline.  </p>
<p>He feels Jensen approaching him, feels the warmth emanating from Jensen and smells his cologne, which clouds his senses. </p>
<p>Jensen caresses Jared's arm and places an envelope in his hand. "Clean Card, Clean I.D. - everything you need." He leans his back against the window and looks at Jared.</p>
<p>Jared takes a step towards him. "Thank you," he breathes, and looks a little shyly at Jensen.</p>
<p>"Don't thank me yet. We still have a lot of work to do. We have a big week ahead of us."</p>
<p>"I know." Jared smiles and his dimples come out. He looks at Jensen questioningly. "So what now?"</p>
<p>Jensen licks his lips, his voice is rougher than usual. "There's a key card in there. Uh, I got you another place. I think you'll like it."</p>
<p>Jared raises an eyebrow. "Wow, thank you." He bites his lower lip. "So... you know where I can get a cab here?"</p>
<p>Jensen looks at him in silence. The spark between them is palpable."I could give you a ride."</p>
<p>Jared feels his cheeks turning red."That would be great. I mean, if that's okay with you."</p>
<p>Jensen bridges the gap between them. "It's fine with me. Is it okay with you?" he asks, and looks for the answer in Jared's eyes. </p>
<p>"Yeah." breathes Jared.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" </p>
<p>Jared feels Jensen's breath on his face "You seem like a pretty good driver."</p>
<p>Jensen covers Jared's hip with a hand. "You can count on me.“</p>
<p>"Can I?" Jared's mouth is dry and his heart is beating so fast.</p>
<p>"Most would say no." Jensen's lips touch the corner of Jared's mouth. </p>
<p>"You seem trustworthy to me.“ Jared puts his head down a little. When Jensen doesn't react, Jared opens his eyes, which he doesn't even realize he's closed. Jensen's green eyes fixate on him. As if they search for an answer and can't find it. Then Jensen increases the distance between them again. </p>
<p>Jensen looks down almost sadly. "Maybe you should take that cab."</p>
<p>Jensen's walls are up again, and there is no breaking through them.</p>
<p>Jared smiles at him understandingly. "Okay." He turns around, leaving Jensen behind.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The Andrew Jackson Hotel is one of the most charming boutique hotels that Jared has ever entered. It's right in the middle of the French quarter. The beautiful, historic room is decorated entirely in cream and blue. Jared enjoys the warm afterglow of the shower and then snuggles up in one of the hotel's soft, white bathrobes. He opens the balcony door and steps out onto the picturesque little French balcony. It is the middle of the night and from a horse-drawn carriage he hears barely the clop of hooves. Jared takes a deep breath. The day was exhausting, but he still felt so alive. He was part of it, like a family. Everyone seems to stick together and Jared is included. Not the unwanted foster kid. Here, he just is. In an amazing, exclusive Hotel his younger self wouldn’t dare to dream about. </p>
<p>He looks down on the magnificent sea of flowers hanging from the balconies. A sea of green. Involuntarily he thinks of Jensen, and of his moss green eyes. Jared wonders what he's doing right now, whether he's thinking about Jared, too. Or does Jared see too much and Jensen really only sees him as a young man who just wants to be part of his crew?</p>
<p>A soft knock on his room door makes Jared spin around.</p>
<p>He walks through the hotel room and opens the door. Jared's heart starts beating faster than when he faces Jensen and his irresistible eyes look at him. Only for a moment it seems as if Jensen hesitates, then Jensen steps over the threshold, not a moment does he turn his gaze away from Jared. Dark lust emerges and Jared retreats back to his hotel room. Jensen throws the door backwards and with two quick steps he is with Jared. Jensen's strong arms embrace him, pressing him to his body. He grabs Jareds waist, and pushes him further until Jared is pressed against the wall. Without a word Jared grabs the back of Jensen's head with his hand and pulls him towards him. Their kisses are demanding, wet and hot. Jared moans into Jensen's mouth, opens up and their tongues dueling for dominance. Jensen opens Jared's robe and lets the fabric slide off Jared's body. His soft hands touch every millimeter of Jared's naked skin. </p>
<p>While they kiss, Jensen pushes Jared to the bed and takes off his own jacket and shirt. Jared opens Jensen’s jeans and pulls down his pants. Together they push themselves further up on the bed, feeling their hard groins rubbing against each other. Jared gasps as Jensen massages his hard cock and his lips caress Jared's puckered, tender nipples.<br/>"Jensen," Jared closes his eyes and lets himself fall, surrendering to Jensen and trusting the man to catch him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Orleans pt3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days are a rush for Jared. It is a heady, exhilarating dream. During the day, they plan their choreographies, practice their roles until every move is right. In the evenings, the proceeds are processed, the trinkets sold, and the money counted. And by night... by night, he finds himself in Jensen's arms. A thief by day, a lover by night. </p>
<p>The people around him begin to grow fond of him. Especially Michael "<i>Rosie</i>" Rosenbaum, a lovable guy behind his quirky façade. He teaches Jared some tricks, but also shares pictures of his family, of the life he led when he was on business trips. <br/>The only thing he can’t or won’t talk about is Jensen. </p>
<p>"I've known Jensen for ten years, Jared. He's just not good with people. Don't get me wrong, he's the fairest, most loyal guy I know. But he just doesn't really let people in.“</p>
<p>Together they head for the elevator for the last time. Being the night before the Super Bowl, it was also the ending of their collaboration.</p>
<p>"I know," Jared replies. "He told me the story with his father and grandfather."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me?" Rosie asked in surprise as he pushed the button. "I never even heard the story from him, I only know it through Chris. Dude, you must have really made an impression on him."</p>
<p>Jared's blushing. He can't deny it. He's attracted to Jensen. And he feels that Jensen enjoys his presence. Maybe it was true, and it was fate that had brought them together. They hadn't spoken out loud about their feelings or what would happen after this job was over. But it is clear to Jared that he wants to stay with Jensen. He can give Jensen what he'd always been denied. He will prove to him that love is not a sign of weakness. Because if he is honest with himself, he'd fallen in love with Jensen over the last week. And even though Rosie may have his doubts, Jared senses Jensen feels the same way about him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Thank you all," Jensen acknowledges every person in the room that had played their part, no matter how small, in the scheme. "It's been a <i>very</i> successful week. After deducting all expenses, we are looking at a profit of $1.2 million." </p>
<p>Loud cheers sound around the room as Jensen lifts his glass. "I thank you all for your help and confidence. After tomorrow's Super Bowl, we'll pack it all up here, everything will be cleaned and sanitized, stripped down to the smallest particle size until there are no crumbs left." </p>
<p>Agreeing murmurs of support are heard from every side. Jensen puts his arm around Chris. "This handsome boy here has your travel money. As soon as you get home, I'll wire you your share. Thanks again, all of you." Jensen puts his hand over his heart and bows slightly. </p>
<p>"To Jensen!" Rosie shouts, and everyone raises their glass and toasts to celebrate the moment. </p>
<p>The mood is exuberant. Jared dances with Rosie before Jensen taps him on the shoulder and pulls Jared into his arms. They kiss passionately in the midst of all the people and Jared senses that this is not their last night. Even Chris smiles as Jensen twirls Jared around and dips him in his arms.</p>
<p>They laugh and celebrate until one by one they say goodbye. Jared hugs Rosie. "See you soon." Rosie avoids his gaze, mumbling something about bad air and wiping his eyes. Jared watches him leaving, then he looks into the big, almost empty room searching for Jensen.</p>
<p>Jared finally finds him in an alcove, standing alone with Chris. Jared stops in the dark and watches Chris close a bag filled with money before giving it to Jensen.</p>
<p>"You don't let it out of your sight for a second." Chris admonishes him urgently.</p>
<p>"Hey, am I a professional or what?"</p>
<p>"I'm serious, Jensen. You're not going to do anything with it." </p>
<p>Jared feels that Chris is alluding to something.</p>
<p>"Chris." Jensen seems a bit annoyed by Chris's condescending attitude.</p>
<p>Chris gives Jensen a serious look. "Jensen, promise me, look at me. Man to man, no games, no bets."</p>
<p>"I promise, Mom."</p>
<p>Chris lets go of the bag and they both see Jared come out of the shadows. Chris nods at Jared and Jensen takes Jared in his arms, smiling.</p>
<p>"I am tired," Jared crosses his arms behind Jensen's neck. </p>
<p>"Okay, just one more thing. Will you go to the game with me tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"W... What? You have tickets?" Jared asks excitedly.</p>
<p>"That's the advantage of working at the executive level." Jensen smiles and reaches into his jacket.</p>
<p>When he looks irritated, Jared smiles at him. "Oh, do you mean these tickets?" He pulls two VIP tickets out of his pocket.</p>
<p>"You really need to stop doing that. You little show-off."</p>
<p>Jared laughs out loud and presses his lips against Jensen's.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They drive to Jared's hotel and, after they make love, Jared put his head on Jensen's chest, caressing Jensen's warm skin with his fingertips.</p>
<p>"Why 'Jenny'?"</p>
<p>"Mmm?" Jensen is already falling asleep.</p>
<p>"Why do they call you Jenny?" Jared asks into the dark room, lit only by the streetlight.</p>
<p>Jared feels Jensen flex his muscles.</p>
<p>"I don't really like the name."Jensen straightens up slightly and Jared raises his head to look at him."My father started calling me that. He always said, 'there are two kinds of people in this world. There's hammers and nails. And you decide which one you want to be'." </p>
<p>Jensen's tongue runs down over his lower lip. Jared has seen that gesture on him so many times, especially when Jensen focuses or gets nervous.</p>
<p>"He said there's no room for the heart in this game. Because one day it'll kill you. He - uh,- he said I was too soft. I'd act like a girl."</p>
<p>Jared strokes Jensen's arm. "That's why Jenny?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that’s why Jenny.“</p>
<p>Jared leans over and kisses Jensen on the mouth. " I don’t care what your Dad says, I like you the way you are. Soft," kiss, "and warm," kiss, "and loving." Jared kisses the pulse on Jensen's neck, down to his collarbone and so Jared never sees the sad look cross Jensen's face.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The day of the game, the city literally explodes into a sea of fan jerseys, pompoms, and marching bands. The 49ers meet the Baltimore Ravens. Jared gets carried away by the heated atmosphere and even Jensen seems more relaxed today than on any previous day. He wears a dark blue suit, a white shirt, no tie, and even the top buttons have come loose. Jensen describes it as sporty chic and Jared knows so much about him by now that the statement is definitely true. He, himself has decided on grey jeans - without holes - and a checkered shirt from Tom Tailor and almost gets a compliment from Jensen. Jensen keeps his promise to Chris and doesn’t leave the bag with the money in it out of his sight. Even if that means that he carries it with him at the game. </p>
<p>The tickets are not just VIP tickets. They give them access to one of the most elegant boxes in the Mercedes Benz Superdome. A doorman opens the heavy red door for them and leads them into the big spacious box. In the upper part, there is a small bar, a gaming table, and some lounge chairs. Hostesses distribute drinks and finger foods. Straight ahead there are three rows of seats for just twelve guests. The room is a pleasant temperature. Music plays from the Bang &amp; Olufsen speakers and the soundproof windows swallow most of the roaring fans' noise. Jared is in a frenzy; never before has he experienced so much luxury, never before has he been so courted. Standing at Jensen's side, he feels like an important person and not like the boy who had to beg for his next meal.</p>
<p>"How did you get these tickets?" Jared asks in amazement, as they walk forward and take a seat in the front row.</p>
<p>"Let's just say I got them," Jensen winks and orders a Makers Mark on ice. Jared decides on a pina colada. Jensen accepts his whiskey tumbler and looks at the white cocktail in Jared's hand.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I need something sweet when I get excited, and look at that cute umbrella."</p>
<p>"You're unbelievable."</p>
<p>"I know," Jared flirts with Jensen and pulls on his pink straw with his lips. He looks at Jensen, who stares at him in disbelief for a moment, then looks ahead to the game.</p>
<p>They celebrate the kick off with cheers and Jensen treats himself to a second whisky.</p>
<p>Jared leans over to him. "Is this the wrong time to mention that I don't have much to gain from either team?"</p>
<p>"You could say that," Jensen replies in pretended horror. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but we have a 100% Texas Longhorns fan sitting here.“</p>
<p>"I'm shocked." Jensen smiles at Jared and empties his glass. </p>
<p>Jared is a little confused about Jensen's fast drinking. Except for last night, he hasn't touched a drop, but actually they deserve it. And maybe Jared can take the opportunity to get a glimpse behind Jensen's inner walls, when he becomes a little tipsy.</p>
<p>After the second quarter, Jared gets bored. Sure the game is exciting but, in the box itself there is no real atmosphere. Everyone is rather calm and dignified. Again and again he looks more to the visitors than to the playing field.</p>
<p>Jensen watches him out of the corner of his eye for a moment before he puts his arm around Jared. "Wow, you're in one of the most expensive boxes in this stadium and you're bored?"</p>
<p>"No," Jared replies, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm more used to being part of the crowd. I miss the thrill."</p>
<p>"Okay, you know what, forget football. We can have fun some other way."</p>
<p>Jensen takes his arm and bends forward. He lets his eyes wander over the audience that's sitting below them. Then he points to one of the 49ers' fans. "Bet you a buck, that guy can't catch the hot dog from the vendor."</p>
<p>Jared also leans forward. The fan has his arms outstretched, and the salesman gets ready. "Okay."</p>
<p>The salesman throws the hot dog straight at the fan, but as Jensen predicted, he misses his target and the hot dog falls to the ground.</p>
<p>"Oh shit." Jared is suddenly wide awake. "How did you know?"</p>
<p>Jensen smiles at him. “Because the salesman just can't throw. Before, he almost knocked the glasses off that lady's face."</p>
<p>"I'm on it," Jared announces excitedly. He looks into the crowd and notices the wave going through the stadium. "See that guy over there with the face paint on?" Jared points down. "Ten bucks says he's too drunk for the wave."</p>
<p>Jensen looks down with interest. "Are you sure? His team is leading."</p>
<p>"Are you in or out?" provokes Jared.</p>
<p>The corner of Jensen's mouth twitches and his fingers drum on his pants. "I'm in."</p>
<p>The wave gets closer and closer to the fan block and Jared can barely stay in his seat. "Don't leave your seat," he shouts loudly, although the guy can't hear him, of course. When the wave finally reaches the row of fans, everyone jumps up enthusiastically, except for the very fan who obviously has trouble holding on to his seat.</p>
<p>Jared puts his arms up "Whoop," he exclaims.</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Jensen turns up his nose.</p>
<p>"I know my drunk ones," celebrates Jared. </p>
<p>"Wow, and you call yourself a fan!" Jensen shouts down to the guy, but Jared won't let that put him off.</p>
<p>"Thank you, drunk fan," he chuckles, and laughs out loud. "Okay, we're tied."</p>
<p>"No way, we're just starting." Jensen looks back across the field. "Cool cool cool cool. Alright, see the cute Latina girl in the short shorts?"Jensen points to a young woman just getting up from her seat. "How many guys are gonna turn around and stare at her ass?"</p>
<p>"Mmm," Jared taps his fingers on his mouth. "Just the end seats?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"At least eight." </p>
<p>"Eight?" Jensen asks in surprise. "Three, tops," he counters.</p>
<p>"Five." There's a new voice next to them. </p>
<p>Both turn their heads to see a young man. </p>
<p>"Hey, can I join in?" The young Asian man looks excited. In his hand he holds a Red Bull can. He is Jared's age at most, wearing a perfectly tailored suit and a colorful satin tie. </p>
<p>Jared shrugs his shoulders. "All right... $10, Mr...?"</p>
<p>"Chau. Osric Chau, please call me Osric, and I say five guys look."</p>
<p>"Okay, let's see.“</p>
<p>All three of them stare intently at this beautiful woman who's swaying her hips as she climbs the stairs. Immediately, the first man turns, and then another man turns. <br/>At the third and fourth, Jensen grinds his teeth.</p>
<p>"Sorry, pal," shouts Osric and jumps out of his chair. "There's number five," he shouts enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"And there's number six," Jared points. They're both holding their breath. The lady is almost at the top when a seventh man turns around, and Jared jumps up euphorically. "I knew it. Come on you two, you owe me." He smiles at both men.</p>
<p>Jensen empties his glass. "Calm down, boy."</p>
<p>Osric comes over and gives Jared his $10 bill. He looks at Jared and sulks.</p>
<p>"Give me another chance. I want my money back. Make another bet."</p>
<p>"Okay," beams Jared.</p>
<p>"Which team draws the next penalty?" Osric asks, but Jared waves him off. "I don't wanna bet on that sports crap. You guys make that bet."</p>
<p>Jensen sits up."All right. Defense. How much?"</p>
<p>Osric is beaming. "First down, 49ers. One thousand?“</p>
<p>Jared flinches.</p>
<p>Jensen thinks for a moment, then he pulls a wad of money out of his pocket. In front of Jared's eyes, he starts counting several hundred dollar bills until he has a thousand. "I'll do the thousand."</p>
<p>The three of them stare at the next move, but Jared doesn't miss how tense Jensen is all of a sudden. He doesn't know if it's the alcohol, but he's never experienced Jensen like this before.</p>
<p>To their horror, the defense gets involved in a holding and gets a 10-yard penalty. </p>
<p>"Yes!" Osric raises his fist. He jumps out of his chair, laughing and dancing.<br/>"Okay, okay. Five thousand now. Come on, pal, do they pass or hold it?"</p>
<p>"Five thousand?" asks Jensen incredulously, and stares at the money Osric is showing him.</p>
<p>"Wow, that's a lot of money," whispers Jared.</p>
<p>"He's on a sugar rush, he's not thinking straight." Jensen whispers, and counts his money.</p>
<p>"Maybe I am." snickers Osric.</p>
<p>"What the hell," Jensen gives in. "Five thousand. Call it."</p>
<p>"They run.“ Osric is electrified.</p>
<p>The three of them look up at the field again and Jared is cold as ice, when the offense decides to run and Osric leaps around like a little boy.</p>
<p>"Whoo-hoo, they ran!" </p>
<p>Jensen puts on a fake laugh as he hands Osric his money.</p>
<p>"Ouch," mumbles Jared.</p>
<p>"Yes, ouch is right," Jensen replies sarcastically.</p>
<p>"I think I will probably have a drink now." Jensen gets up in frustration and tries to get past Osric. Jared also gets up, but at that moment, Osric grabs Jensen's arm.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on. Double or nothin'. You call the shots." He begs Jensen.</p>
<p>Jensen nervously runs his hand through his hair. "No, really, I'm good, Man."</p>
<p>"No, wait, wait, simple bet!" Again Osric points to the field. </p>
<p>"Look, look, if they make the kick, you win!" </p>
<p>Jensen stares at the field, and Jared senses the resistance crumbling inside Jensen . The temptation is too great, and suddenly Jared hears the admonishing words of Chris in his mind. <i>No Games, no Bets</i></p>
<p>"Come on. I want to play." Osric looks at Jensen with big, almost childlike eyes. "I like you, big man."</p>
<p>Jensen glances briefly at Jared, his head pointing to the bar. Then he turns to Osric. "How much?" Jensen whispers.</p>
<p>Osric whispers back. "Double or nothing. $10,000."</p>
<p>Jensen counts the money he has left.</p>
<p>"Oh, is it too much for you, old man?"</p>
<p>Jensen purses his lips. "No, ten grand, deal."</p>
<p>Jared rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>All three of them are standing on the glass front looking out onto the field. The 49ers have never lost a Super Bowl and are running for a safe kick, for three points. The chance of a kick not hitting the target is one in 100. </p>
<p>And this is one of them. </p>
<p>Jared has to watch helplessly as the football flies off and gets stuck by a hair's breadth on the left bar.</p>
<p>"Shit." Jensen hisses, and Jared feels something seriously change in Jensen's behavior, and Osric's sarcastic, "Oh I'm so sorry," doesn't help the situation at all. <br/>Jensen tries to play it cool, but he is pissed and his hands tremble. Jared just wants to get out. Wants to get himself and Jensen out of the situation.</p>
<p>"Jensen we should go." </p>
<p>Jensen takes whatever money he has left and gives it to Osric. Jared gently pulls Jensen's arm. </p>
<p>"I'm fine. Let me." Jensen turns away from Jared and walks away. After two steps, he suddenly stops and turns around to face Osric.</p>
<p>"Fifty." He spits.</p>
<p>"Fifty, huh?" Osric asks with alert eyes.</p>
<p>"Jensen, please." Jared's heart begins to beat faster.</p>
<p>Jensen snorts. "Fifty grand."</p>
<p>"Jensen." Jared doesn’t care if he sounds like he's begging. </p>
<p>"It's okay, Jared. I'm fine, okay?" Jensen tries to calm him down. Then he points to the field. "He's not gonna return the kickoff. He'll take a knee."</p>
<p>Jensen's eyes twitch. It's like he's obsessed. Jared turns away, but Osric howls with delight. </p>
<p>"Jensen, you are my kind of man. Okay, I'm in."</p>
<p>Disappointed, Jared sinks back into his seat. </p>
<p>It was supposed to be a beautiful day, they wanted to have fun and celebrate, but instead he is suddenly seeing a side of Jensen that he doesn't want to believe. It's like Jensen can't stop, like he is high. Addicted. Again Jared remembers Chris' warning words. Jensen has promised him. If only they hadn't started these stupid bets. If only Jared had been content with watching the game. </p>
<p>Almost emotionless, Jared sees the ball land in the arm of the quarterback. And it does look like the quarterback is going down. But in the next moment he sprints off and Jared has the feeling that he has to throw up. Fifty thousand dollars. </p>
<p>Osric is smiling condescendingly this time. Jensen stares blankly. He is beaten.</p>
<p>Jared stands up angrily and takes Jensen's arm. "We good? Jensen? We good now?" He pulls Jensen up.</p>
<p>Osric raises his glass, hinting at a goodbye. </p>
<p>"Wow," Jensen laughs. "Just wow."</p>
<p>"Jensen, <i>enough</i>." Jared can hardly hold back the anger in his voice.</p>
<p>Jensen spins out of Jared's hug. "Hold on. Hold on. Hold on." His eyes are glassy.</p>
<p>"Jensen, you're drunk."</p>
<p>"Shh," Jensen puts a finger on Jared’s lips, then he turns to Osric with a jerk.</p>
<p>"A hundred grand."</p>
<p>Osric puts down his glass. "A hundred grand? Jensen," smiles Osric. "You don't have a hundred thousand," and he turns back.</p>
<p>"You bet I do."</p>
<p>Jared is frozen solid. It's like he doesn't even exist and what's happening in front of him is a movie. Jensen walks over to his bag - <i>their</i> bag - and up to the console. He takes out a hundred thousand dollars in bundles and stacks them neatly. Osric joins in and whistles a bodyguard who brings an equal money bag. He also deposits a hundred thousand on the table. 'Sympathy For The Devil' by the Rolling Stones roars out of the boxes and Jared is about to laugh at the irony.</p>
<p>"Jensen, you can't do this!" he appeals to the man he's admired up until now.</p>
<p>Jensen doesn't pay any attention to Jared. The pull of the betting has completely taken hold of him. All guests of the small box and also the servers look spellbound at the money in front of them and the two men who are playing for it. </p>
<p>"Next play - pass incomplete." Jensen's voice is deep and calm. </p>
<p>Osric shrugs his shoulders in boredom. "And I say he catches it." </p>
<p>Everyone turns to the small screen that's broadcasting the game live. It's quiet in the room, only Mick Jagger singing "washed his hands - and seals his fate."</p>
<p>The football is caught.</p>
<p>Jensen grunts and runs his hand over his face. Sweat beads on his forehead. The bodyguard clears all the money from the table and Osric bows.</p>
<p>Jared rushes to the bag, closes it, and snaps at Jensen. "We're leaving. Right now. No arguments."</p>
<p>Jensen staggers in front of him, and Jared becomes even more demanding . "We're going! Jensen! WE'RE GOING!"</p>
<p>Jensen looks at Jared for a long time, then turns away angrily and stomps towards the exit. Jared takes a short breath and goes after him. They're almost at the door, Jared can already see the exit as Jensen turns around in a flash, rips the bag out of Jared's hands, and walks back to the gaming table. He empties the bag. "All of it! 1.2 million." His mouth twitches. </p>
<p>"Jensen, no." Jared's desperate. "Please, Jensen, please." </p>
<p>Jensen pushes him aside, his eyes filled with hatred for Osric. </p>
<p>"Jensen, that's my money, too!" Jared doesn't care if he sounds like a kid . He's used to that. But this is his future that Jensen's playing with. His hard-earned money. </p>
<p>Jensen stares right through him. </p>
<p>He takes a deck of playing cards, places them in front of Osric.</p>
<p>"High card takes it all!"</p>
<p>Osric looks stunned at Jensen. "You're crazy!" Then he laughs out loud. "I like it !" </p>
<p>With a snap of his fingers, he signals his bodyguard to pick up the same amount of money. A little later, there's $2.4 million on the table and two men are staring at each other across the table.</p>
<p>Jared turns away. He can't watch.</p>
<p>Jensen pushes his chin forward. "After you!" he says patronizingly, and Osric shakes his hand just before he lifts a small deck of cards. He turns a black nine of spades and curses quietly in a foreign language. Jared turns around again. He's sweating through his shirt and his heartbeat is banging in his ears.</p>
<p>He runs his hands through his long hair and prays to any deity who might be listening.</p>
<p>Jensen tries to suppress a smile. "What did you just say "Tomo ha de?" he asks. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"It's just an expression." Osric growls.</p>
<p>Jensen reaches for the pile as Osric continues. "It is hard to explain."</p>
<p>"The approximate translation is..." Jensen flips his card, and Osric grins <br/>"I. Am. Fucked!"</p>
<p>Jensen holds a seven of hearts in his hand. </p>
<p>Jared collapses. He can't breathe. They've lost everything, <i>everything</i>. His money, other people's money. Everything is gone. He hears Osric laughing hysterically, and it hurts so bad.</p>
<p>Jensen stares into space. He doesn't move. His eyes cannot find a target. </p>
<p>All the money disappears from the table. Osric lights a cigar and lets the rest of the guests celebrate. Jared tries to get back up. He stands there on shaky legs. </p>
<p>Jensen passes Jared like a robot, heading for the exit. </p>
<p>He presses the handle on the door when Osric calls after him. "Sorry, buddy. This is what happens when you want to play with the big fish."</p>
<p>Jensen stops like a deer in the headlights. Slowly he turns around and tilts his head to the side.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck." Jared curses when he sees Jensen walking back to Osric with a deep-red face.</p>
<p>"Double it!" Jensen yells at him.</p>
<p>"Oh, man, Dude !"</p>
<p>"I'm solid. Double it!"</p>
<p>"Geez, Dude, you got a real gambling problem, you know that ?"</p>
<p>Jensen sets up right in front of Osric. "Grab the binoculars and pick any player on or off the field, and I'll guess the number."</p>
<p>Osric raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Any player? That's 100 to 1 !"</p>
<p>"That's good odds for you. Two million dollars. Jensen's eyes are burning with excitement.</p>
<p>"Thats fucking crazy." Osric spreads his arms. "No, I don't like it.“</p>
<p>He turns back around, but Jensen puts it down. "I'll sweeten it for you. You pick the player, and <i>he'll</i> guess the number.“ Jensen turns around and points to Jared, who looks at him in astonishment. </p>
<p>"What?" Jared yelps.</p>
<p>Osric smiles and claps his hands enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"You are so crazy! But I can't resist making money that easy. You got your bet."</p>
<p>Thrilled, Osric leaps to the big window pane as Jensen goes to Jared. As he tries to put his hand on Jared's arm, Jared breaks free.</p>
<p>"Fuck you. Don't you dare to touch me. Don't drag me into this!"</p>
<p>"Jared.“</p>
<p>"Isn't it enough that you've gambled away all of our money?" Jared screams out in frustration. "My fucking money, you asshole!"</p>
<p>"He sounds like my girlfriend." Osric complains as he searches for the player he wants. </p>
<p>Jensen tries again, but Jared is so pissed. "Get your hands off me! You're sick." </p>
<p>He pushes Jensen away and goes to the door.</p>
<p>"Hey, wait up, Sweetie." Osric calls out, and immediately his bodyguard is on hand to grab Jared. </p>
<p>Jensen is immediately at Jared's side and sets up in front of the bodyguard."Stay away from him! Don't you dare touch him." He snaps at the bodyguard. </p>
<p>"Please calm down." Osric whispers, and the bodyguard lets Jared go. </p>
<p>Jensen takes Jared aside. "Please look at me, Jared," he says in all seriousness. </p>
<p>There are tears in Jared's eyes. "Please don't do this, Jensen. Please don't make <i>me</i> do this." Jared begs Jensen, but this one sticks.</p>
<p>"Just pick, Jared." Jensen whispers, emphatically.</p>
<p>"Please..."</p>
<p>"Jared."</p>
<p>"Please let me go." A tear rolls down Jared's face.</p>
<p>"Just do it." Jensen urges desperately. "Pick a fucking player." Moisture shimmers in Jensen's eyes as well.</p>
<p>"I beg you, Jensen."</p>
<p>"I got one!" announces Osric and Jared flinches. </p>
<p>"Should I write down the number?" </p>
<p>Jensen keeps staring into Jared's eyes. "No, I trust you, Osric." </p>
<p>"Then it's his turn." Osric holds out his hand with the binoculars in it. </p>
<p>"Do it, Jared." Jensen begs with all he has. His voice trembles. "Pick. A. Fucking. Player."</p>
<p>Osric looks pitifully at Jared, who can no longer hold back his tears. "He's crazy, I know, but it will be his fault, Sweetie, not yours."</p>
<p>Jared swallows. Then he stands up to his full height and looks scornfully at Jensen. <br/>He takes the binoculars out of Osric's hand and goes to the window.</p>
<p>With trembling hands, he holds up the binoculars and looks through them. He focuses the shot to get a glimpse of every player who is on the field or standing nearby. Osric hums happily while Jensen comes a little closer.</p>
<p>Jaed looks at the numbers on the player's jerseys. "I... I just don't know. I can't decide."</p>
<p>Osric looks softly at Jared, then at Jensen.</p>
<p>"Look, Man, I'm gonna give you one chance, all right? Back off! No hard feelings."</p>
<p>Jared looks at Jensen with relief.</p>
<p>Jensen stares at Jared. "Pick."</p>
<p>Jared sighs and looks at the field.</p>
<p>How should he decide, there are so many. How should he guess which one Osric chose? </p>
<p>Jared lets his eyes wander over every single player. Like he wants to get a sign from the universe, anything that could help him. He looks at them: </p>
<p>Coaches, quarterbacks, offense, defense, running back, Rosie, wide receiver, full back... wait what <i>what</i>?!</p>
<p>Jared has to be careful not to yell out loud. He looks through the binoculars in bewilderment. No doubt about it, down there, right next to the coach is Rosie in a 49er jersey. That can't be... How the fu...? </p>
<p>He faces Jensen. </p>
<p>And then he sees it. </p>
<p>A little wink.</p>
<p>Without a moment's hesitation, Jared says. "I’ll pick number 55."</p>
<p>Osric turns to Jensen. "No."</p>
<p>Jared gets hot and cold.</p>
<p>"No." repeats Osric. "No. No. No. No fucking way. That is unbelievable!" He laughs hysterically and Jared screams. "Oh, my God, am I right?"</p>
<p>"How did you do that, Sweetie ?"</p>
<p>"Oh shit, am I right?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, yes!!" screams Osric, "That's so great!"</p>
<p>"Aren't you pissed?" Jared still can't believe what just happened.</p>
<p>"No. Fuck, no." Osric kisses Jared on the cheek. "That's the greatest shit I've ever seen!“</p>
<p>Osric storms in on Jensen. "We gotta go to Vegas together sometime. Dude, we're gonna clean up!"</p>
<p>Osric just won't get over himself. He's cheering and joyful, praising Jensen. "Dude, you got two big, fat balls!"</p>
<p>Jensen looks at him, smiling. "Double or nothing?"</p>
<p>Osric yells." "No fucking way!"</p>
<p>Jared kicks Jensen in the shin. </p>
<p>"Get the fuck outta my suite!" laughs Osric, and Jensen grabs the bag while Jared takes the suitcase with the additional two million.</p>
<p>They walk out the door in quick steps. "I'm gonna kill you." hisses Jared.</p>
<p>"Kill me later." Jensen responds as they continue on.</p>
<p>Purposefully, they head for a limousine parked outside the Superdome. Both settle into the back seat, the money between them and the chauffeur, who turns out to be Ty, drives off.</p>
<p>Jared counts to three, then he explodes. "I'm gonna kill you!" He slaps Jensen's arm and Jensen laughs out loud. His eyes are SO green, glowing with enthusiasm. The adrenaline has pumped them both up. They're laughing and celebrating.</p>
<p>"You were so great. So amazing!!" laughs Jensen and Jared still can't believe it.</p>
<p>"How did you do that?" Jared is still shocked.</p>
<p>Jensen smiles mischievously.<br/>"Osric Chau. Legendary player. The youngest and the craziest. He bets on everything and everybody. Big money bets all the time. Once, The Bellagio threw Bill Gates out of the high-roller suite because Chau flew in. He was the perfect victim."</p>
<p>"But how did you know who he'd pick?“ </p>
<p>Jensen winks at Jared. "We told him. We've been telling him all day. From the moment he left his room, we've been priming him, programming his subconscious. He's been seeing the number 55 all day long. In the elevator, in the lobby we had ten guys wearing a shirt with the number 55, even the stick pin on the doorman. <br/>Not only that, we loaded his route from the hotel to the stadium. He looks out of the window of his car, primers are everywhere. Now he doesn’t see it, but he does. There is no getting around it. Even an advertisement on a cab honking next to him. He even sees Rosie`s picture on a truck passing him by. Suggestions are everywhere. From the number of flowers in a vase to the tramp stamp on the hooker we sent to his room last night. </p>
<p>„That is genius!“</p>
<p>Jensen looks proudly at Jared. “It’s not only what he sees. It's what he hears. The mandarin word for five is WU. There are 124 „Whoo-Whoos“ in Sympathy For The Devil. Now, he’s not registering it, but it’s all there. So when he picks up those binoculars, looks out on the field, sees a familiar face with the number 55 on his jersey, some little voice in his mind says 'That's it.' And he thinks it’s intuition, and he picks. And you being in the dark was the convincer. We call that the ´little blind mouse`.</p>
<p>„I’m the blind mouse? You’re such an asshole! You can’t tell me that's 100% real!“</p>
<p>„Well it’s probabilistic. Uh, Rosie has it at about 59% but it’s better than Vegas.“</p>
<p>Jared stares at him, stunned. "What if he had chosen a different number?"</p>
<p>"Double until it happens," Jensen replies, unconcerned.</p>
<p>Jared is fascinated. "That's incredible. You're incredible!"</p>
<p>Jensen looks at him with a look Jared can't interpret. He falls into Jensen's arms, "Jensen." Jared plants a kiss on his lips and for a brief moment Jensen returns the kiss. Then he gently pushes Jared away. </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Jared asks as he looks into Jensen's face. </p>
<p>"You were great." Jensen looks sadly at Jared.</p>
<p>Jensen's eyes glint moistly, he nods at Ty and Ty steers the car to the hard shoulder.</p>
<p>Jared looks ahead, obviously irritated. "Why are we stopping?"</p>
<p>Jensen reaches forward and opens the bag. </p>
<p>"Jensen, what is it?" Jared's voice shakes.</p>
<p>Jensen puts a whole package of bills in his hand. "It's 80, your share. The job is over. You've been really great."</p>
<p>"You're fucking with me, right?"</p>
<p>Jensen looks away. </p>
<p>"Don't do this, please." Jared whispers.</p>
<p>"Get him to the airport safely," Jensen tells Ty.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to the airport. Forget it." Jared tries to stop Jensen as he rips<br/> the door open. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Please, just talk to me for a second."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I am. You’re amazing. You really are.“ Without another word, Jensen gets out and closes the door. Ty is leaving immediately.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" Jared is desperate. One minute he's the happiest man in the world. And the next minute he sees Jensen get into the car behind him with the bag and the suitcase, with Chris behind the wheel. Chris doesn't show any emotion on his face and Ty doesn't react when Jared yells. </p>
<p>"Jensen!"</p>
<p>Shocked, Jared falls back into his seat. He looks at the wad of money in his hand and starts to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Buenos Aires pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Three years later</i>
</p><p>Buenos Aires 2015</p><p> </p><p>Stephen Amell watches spellbound at the red and white Formula One racing car flying over the hot asphalt of the Juan y Oscar Alfredo Gálvez Circuit. It would be much more comfortable in one of the air-conditioned paddock suites, but Stephen prefers to sit out here to watch his racing car. He needs the atmosphere. How hot is the air, how high is the humidity? Choosing the right tire is crucial for the upcoming race. Overhauls are not possible once the flag drops, not possible on the twisty race track, the qualification and a perfect start will decide the victory. </p><p>He enjoys his Café Carajillo, the strong, sweet espresso, complemented with an exquisite brandy. <i>Fire on the tongue, velvet in the throat, and warmth in the heart.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His life is perfect. He is respected, handsome beyond measure, and loved.<br/>
There is only one thing that bothers him, but he has already found a solution for this as well. Through his binoculars, he watches as Owen, his "problem solver", has already made contact with the man who will help him. The man is near Stephen's age. For a few days now, he has been working on the crew, trying to make himself stand out. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen enjoys the last sip of his drink as Owen climbs the steps of the grandstand, approaching Stephen's seat. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I didn't think he was going to be so handsome?." Stephen says, as he continues watching the man.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"He's integrated well. Learns fast. But let me emphasize it again. I don't like this idea. And I don't like him."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Why?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"He's a con man, Sir ."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"And that's exactly why I want him."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>„In that case, I'll keep my Beretta ready.“ Owen snorts.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>„Owen, why do you have to be so dramatic?“ Stephen laughs.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>„It’s my job, Sir.“ </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>„And I trust you. But anyway, invite him to lunch.“ Stephen said with a charming smile as he stood up. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen's first thought when he finally sat across from Stephen Amell in person is simple. <i>arrogant asshole</i>.<br/>
But he's not here to judge Stephen's character or his lifestyle. He wants this job. He needs this job. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen pours them ice-cold champagne while Owen, Stephen's bulldog, sits at the next table. It's pleasantly cool in the open paddock suite just above the start-finish line. From time to time, a race car rushes by, otherwise there is not another soul to be seen.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You're a man known for great skills of persuasion and deception," explains Stephen, as he hands Jensen his glass. "You were very hard for me to find." He looks at Jensen. "Why did you accept my offer?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen takes the glass. "I'm broke," he replies succinctly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen smiles at him understandingly. Then he looks out at the track. "My car... 40 million euros in research and development. McEwan, Ferrari, Lotus, no team has invested as much as I have. But I have something that none of the others have." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"A fuel-burn algorithm." Jensen did his homework. And he has to admit, he's impressed with Stephen's work. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah. The EXR. Everyone wants it. It's legal... and my engineers assured me it will guarantee me a win."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen leans back casually. "It's not enough for me. This year McEwan is the only team that can stand in my way. And that's why I want you!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen nods in agreement, but before he can answer, Owen interrupts. "This needs to be discreet. It needs to be safe. No holes."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Several racing cars speed over the finish line, and their engine noise makes further talking impossible. Jensen assesses Owen and feels his scrutinizing look. So he recapitulates the plan he had carefully planned for tonight.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I will pose as a disgruntled Team engineer of yours, offering to sell the EXR to McEwan. What I will give him is a fake. It doesn’t really do anything, just gives false readings to their instruments. It will mislead the driver enough that you’ll have a slightly added edge. A third of a second every few laps. Imperceptible.“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen seems satisfied, but again Owen interferes. "Just because the techs say that it checks out, what makes you think you can convince them that you’re absolutely for real, that you’re totally authentic? You can’t be dicking around here, boy.“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen watches the fine air bubbles in the champagne rise to the top. Then he decidedly ignores Owen and turns back to Stephen.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You don't need to worry about me. I’m extremely well-researched. We will proceed as planned. Starting at the kickoff party tonight.“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>„Okay.“ Stephen takes a sip. Unlike Owen, he seems very relaxed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen continues. "I’ll be seen drinking and boisterous and disgruntled. I will approach you in full view of McEwan. An argument will ensue, I will throw my drink and I will shove you. If that' s okay with you?" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen nods in agreement.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'd be very surprised if McEwan doesn't approach me on the spot, but if he doesn't, I'll contact him."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Good." Stephen agrees.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen just needs to settle one more thing. "Whatever McEwan is willing to pay me will be mine exclusively; in addition to the one million I'll receive from you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Do we have a deal?" Stephen seems terribly indifferent to money, and Jensen is fine with that. He puts on his most charming smile. "Mr. Amell, we have a deal."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen shakes hands with Stephen. "Thank you for your time." He puts on his sunglasses and leaves.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen looks at Owen questioningly, but he just shakes his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen rolls his eyes. “Drama Queen.“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>At eight o'clock sharp, Jensen enters the cordoned-off party area of the Park Hyatt Palacio Duhau. The most expensive hotel on the square not only has tasteful rooms and an excellent breakfast, as Jensen notes, but also the ability to turn part of its building into a club that can rival any club in New York. He enters the two-story party zone through a side entrance. House music booms from countless speakers. Everything is darkened except for the party lights, which flash rhythmically to the music. After a short time Jensen's eyes have gotten used to the dim light and he gets a picture of the scenery. Stucco walls and framed paintings from current artists adorn the room, old meeting modern. The decor is tasteful, without being overdone. Small alcoves invite people to chat, and on the upper floor is an access to the wide, lush balcony. A long staircase leads to a separate area, probably Stephen's private suite. Jensen has to give it to him, the man really knows how to party.<br/>
He discovers members from Stephen's crew, but also from the other teams. Stephen dressed himself up. In a completely black designer suit, he radiates power and elegance. Jensen himself has also dressed up in something classic. Of course, he shouldn't be too fancy, after all he <i>is</i> playing a mechanic, but still, he has chosen a light, blue suit with a white shirt and a high collar. Jensen also noticed McEwan, who is engaged in a deep conversation. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Now then, <i>step one</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Determinedly, he walks up to a young bartender who is taking orders. When he has his attention, he leans forward and gives the young man a generous tip.<br/>
"Hey, excuse me, do you speak English?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The young man nods enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, I do. What can I get for you?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen smiles at him. "Look, I am here tonight for business. And I am a recovering alcoholic. So, when I ask you for a vodka martini on the rocks, if you could give me water with an olive, that would be fantastic.“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Great decision, Sir. Wise.“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The young waiter looks at him approvingly and raises his thumb. "I got you!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Thank you." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Step two</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen spends the next hour making small talk. He's charming and funny at first. He seems a little wound up and a little loud. Again and again he goes to his waiter and winks at him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Increasingly, he alters his behavior as a typical drunken, frustrated mechanic would. He makes dirty jokes, is loud, and a bit abusive. His behavior is not so exaggerated that he risks being thrown out, but still, enough so that some of the guests stare at him in disgust. Again and again he clashes with Amell, points at him, and calls him out. Secretly he watches to see if McEwan notices him. And with satisfaction he notices that McEwan looks over at him a couple of times. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He is a good thirty feet away from Amell,who is at the foot of the stairs leading to his private area. Owen prepares himself to protect Amell as Jensen yells to Amell. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"There he is, right there, the commander-in-thief.“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen looks at him, embarrassed, and Jensen takes another large sip. "But I guess you can do whatever you want when you’re a rich prick.“ He slurs his last words and is happy with his performance.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Step three</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Defiantly Jensen strolls up to Amell and watches Owen. Time for the last big performance. He comes up even closer, his drink ready to be thrown as he notices movement from the top of the stairs behind Amell. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen stops as if rooted to the spot. <i>No, no, no. Not here, not him</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>But it <i>is</i> him. Jensen watches in shock as Jared gracefully steps down the stairs from Stephen's private area. Three years. Three years, and one look at Jared and Jensen is lost. Jared wears a blossom-white suit, finest silk, top brand. Tailor-made, it sits perfectly on his slim hips. He seems to have grown even bigger, more muscular in any case. His body resembles Adonis. Under the white suit he wears a light pink shirt, the upper buttons are open and show his tanned chest. His hair is slightly longer and he wears light sideburns. He looks gorgeous and Jensen can only stare at him. Jensen watches helplessly as Jared walks up to Stephen, puts his arm around him, and kisses him gently on the lips. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen can no longer breathe, the room starts to spin and he needs oxygen. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As in a dream, he staggers outside onto the large balcony and leans against the railing. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Out of the corner of his eye he notices a figure coming towards him, and Jensen calls up everything he has ever learned not to show what is going on inside him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hi." Jared's voice is still so soft.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey," Jensen replies casually.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"God, it's been so long." Jared smiles at him, and his dimples are visible. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen just smiles back, any words would give him away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Up close, Jared looks even more stunning. His hazel eyes sparkle with joy. Jensen wants to bury his fingers in Jared's soft hair, and he can't help but think about their last night together. Jared's face when he is aroused, his mouth shaped into an <i>O</i> just before he comes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Pull yourself together, don't go soft, Jenny</i>. Jensen raises an eyebrow. "So, you're here with..."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Stephen?" Jared looks away sheepishly. "Yeah, look, he owns one of the teams...so."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Is he a mark?" Jensen tries to convince himself that his question is professional.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"No," Jared giggles. "We're together. Have been for a while." He bites his lower lip and looks at Jensen. "I'm out of the game." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared steps up next to Jensen and looks out over the hotel gardens.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Jared," Jensen starts off nervously. "About New Orleans, and just...the way that..."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, Jensen," Jared cuts him off. "I really don't need an explanation. I mean, if anything, I should be grateful. You did me a favor.“ </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen smiles at him, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "That's great."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They look at each other in silence for a moment, then Jared whispers.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Stephen must be wondering where I am. Take care of yourself, okay?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen nods. "You too. Be well."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared turns around, but stops after two more steps, turning back to Jensen. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Uh, Jensen?" he asks softly. "He doesn't know about my past, so... you don't know me, okay?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Okay."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Thank you." Jared smiles at him one last time.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You're welcome." Jensen hopes Jared didn't notice his eyes start to get moist. He looks at Jared for a long time, and even after Jared is gone, his eyes remain fixed on the spot where Jared was standing a moment ago. Jared, the one mistake he still regrets. Back in New Orleans it took all his willpower to leave him. He feared the feelings he had for Jared. Love makes you weak, Jensen heard these words from his father over and over again. Love makes you vulnerable. So he made the decision and sent Jared away, before the feelings he had for this boy hurt him. What a fool he had been. What a lie he tried to tell himself the last few years. So many times Jensen asked himself what happened to Jared, could he forgive him, could he forget him, could he find someone new. Now, Jensen has his answer, and it cuts like a knife. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Of all things…Jensen can only think of one solution. "Alcohol."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Determined, Jensen heads for the next small bar and orders a vodka. No sooner has the drink in his mouth than he spits it out again. "Dude, that's water!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"No, no, Sir, that's vodka," the waiter winks at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's water," Jensen says, pretty pissed off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The waiter whispers to him. "Sir, I know who you are and what you are. Don't worry, we all know and we're taking care of you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Can this evening get any shittier?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Owen finds Jensen half an hour later next to a tray that must have been left by a waiter. Or "mixed cocktails," as Jensen loudly proclaims.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He looks disparagingly at Jensen, who has crept into one of the red, plush chairs.<br/>
"Are you drunk?" Owen asks, dumbfounded.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Instead of answering, Jensen empties the next glass. Owen looks over him as if Jensen was far beneath him. Which at the moment is probably true.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mr. Amell is not a guy you want to cross. Me neither," he hisses at Jensen. He sits down next to Jensen and continues. "Now, just what part of the plan calls for a tray full of Appletinis ? You pledging a sorority?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Meh," Jensen returns sarcastically. "Just rethinking the plan a little."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Snidely, Owen looks him in the eye. "Goddamn Prima Donna delicate science bullshit. You are not splitting atoms here, Pal. This ain't CERN. Just do what you're being paid to do. Shitheel."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Owen gets up and Jensen takes another glass from the tray. To Hell with everyone.<br/>
When he looks back at the dance floor, it is, of course, the first thing he sees. Fuck. Amell the Asshole, holding Jared in his arms, laughing with him, kissing him. How he whispers something in his ear and Jared laughs out loud. Jared's laugh. His unique laugh that only Jensen should be able to produce. His dimples. Fuck, he missed those dimples. Jared is gazing at Stephen the snake like he's in love. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>That asshole wants a show? That asshole's gonna get his show. "Amell!" Jensen yells across the quad, charging at Amell. Jared looks at Jensen, visibly shocked, but Stephen waves his hand at him. "Don't worry, Honey." He faces Jensen bravely. "It's just a disgruntled engineer." Patronizingly, he questions Jensen. "I suppose you have something to tell me...oof! "<br/>
Jensen's fist lands, crashing into Stephen's nose. Jared cries out in horror.<br/>
"Oh, shit." Owen rolls his eyes and walks towards the two men.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen keeps on punching. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Why are you hitting me?" Stephen screams in complete disbelief.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen yells back at him. "You stole from me. No one steals from me!"<br/>
Owen puts Jensen in a headlock and pulls him away from Stephen. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen's eyes are burning with rage.<br/>
"Get him out of here!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Owens is still holding on to Jensen and dragging him away. "A bit excessive, isn't it?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"It caught up with me."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Owen pushes Jensen against two bouncers. "Get rid of him!</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stephen calms down and smiles at the crowd. "Sorry. I'm fine. Please, keep going."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared gives him a caring hug. "Are you okay? What was that?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Racing business, Honey."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared holds his cocktail glass to Stephen's temple. "Let me see." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen is sure he can fly. Oh, no, wait, he's just getting hauled across the floor by these two goon dudes. "Hey, guys, wait up. I'm staying here at the hotel," he slurs.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Show me your key card."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen reaches into his jacket and, with a grin, shows it to him. He is then dropped, unceremoniously dropped, and remains lying face down in the hotel corridor. In his mind he is occupied with the necessary steps to get up when a shadow falls over him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mr McEwan would like to invite you to lunch tomorrow. Information is on the card." A business card slides to the floor in front of his head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The guy walks away and Jensen whispers weakly. "I still got it."</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Buenos Aires pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day is just too bright. Way too bright and way too loud. Jensen sits in the terrace restaurant of the hotel, where - thank God - he meets McEwan in the shade of an awning. Unfortunately, the terrace is directly above the pool area of the hotel, so Jensen is not spared a view of the wide, comfortable deck chairs. Amell lolls on one of them, but much worse is that Jared shows up in a much too provocative pair of swimming trunks. He struts over to Stephen and bends over his lounge chair. Stephen pulls Jared's head down towards him and his fingers slide over Jared's Godlike body. His body, always so smooth when Jensen's fingers ran over him.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you looking at?" asks McEwan, and Jensen replies quickly. "Nothing."</p>
<p>"Have you ever heard of Pappenhus?" McEwan is lying back in his chair like an Emperor. His belly swells out of his much too tight shirt and he grabs between his crotch far too often. Jensen is disgusted after only ten minutes, but McEwan doesn't seem to mind that and he continues talking. "The guy was a genius. Worked for Ferrari for many years. One day they found him behind a garbage truck, his throat slit. Pappenhus was that prick Amell`s man."</p>
<p>Jensen pretends to be unimpressed. "I want three million."</p>
<p>"Well fuck," laughs McEwan.</p>
<p>"It's the EXR." Jensen replies. He has to force himself not to look at the pool again.</p>
<p>McEwan raises an eyebrow. "<i>The<i> EXR ! You're Father fuckin' Christmas to me, Mate. But I need proof."</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen nods in understanding and his eyes drift to the pool. Fuck. Jared giggles as Stephen nibbles his neck. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Are you listening to me?" Jensen's gaze drifts back to McEwan. "What the <i>fuck</i> are you looking at?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Nothing really."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>McEwan clumsily gets up from his deck chair and looks down at the pool area.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Gordon," he snaps at his bodyguard. "Where are my binoculars?" But before Gordon can hand them to him, McEwan has already seen Amell. And with him, Jared.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Amell has a weakness for little race skunks. That boy is a sight for sore eyes."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"He's no race skunk," Jensen grunts.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sure he is. Look at him."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Can we get back to business?" Jensen hisses.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"He's a little tall, if you ask me. I'd rather have them petite, so they know who's in charge." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Well, what's too tall for one is perfect for another."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes, if you're looking for someone serious, but guys like him are on every corner. And I'm telling you, they need it. They're just dying to stick it to someone famous. That guy spreads his legs faster than..."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Do you want this thing or not?" Jensen can barely control himself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>McEwan smiles at him mockingly. "What I want is proof, Mate." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'll get back to you."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared strolls over to the pool bar. "Me gustaría una piña colada, por favor."<br/>He sits down on one of the bar stools and weighs whether he should take peanuts from the bowl that is available free of charge or order some food. Finally he reaches into the bowl containing the salty nuts when he senses someone coming towards him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Vodka cranberry, please." Jensen's voice is still warm and dark like bourbon.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey, you really should put some clothes on." Jensen says with a slightly sarcastic undertone.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Excuse me?" Jared asks, stunned.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"People here could get the wrong impression of you ." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen's green eyes stare at him seriously. As if he cares what others think of Jared. As if he ever cared about what happened to Jared. After all these years, the sting is still deep in his heart. As much as Jared tried to cover it up, he could never forget Jensen. Neither the nights when he felt so safe and secure in Jensen's arms, nor the feeling when he was lonely and pushed away on his way to the airport.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"What's <i>that</i> supposed to mean?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm just saying, Jared." Jensen answers more gently, but Jared doesn't believe a word. Compassion or genuine affection has no place in Jensen's cold heart. Jared has had to learn that painful lesson himself. Whatever Jensen is planning, he will not fall for it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Okay." Jared accepts his glass, and he doesn't miss the look on Jensen's face as he takes a big, provocative swallow through the straw, lips puckered around it. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen sits down next to Jared and Jared gets nervous. "Hey. What are you doing? You don't know me, remember?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, I'm so sorry."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared rolls his eyes. "What was that about last night? Was that... ...about me?" </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Please, no." Jensen laughs, maybe a little too loudly. Of course not, why did Jared have to ask? What was he hoping to hear? Where Jensen shows up, only one thing applies. Lie and take what you want, no matter what the cost.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Are you working an angle on Stephen?" Jared is playing with the little plastic umbrella in his drink.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"No, Jared. I work <i>for</i> him! But I wouldn't trust him, if I were you.“ </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wow, suddenly I'm supposed to trust <i>you</i>?" Jared can't believe it. Yet he enjoys the worried tone of Jensen's voice.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen closes his eyes. "Jared…“</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's really interesting... wow." Jared gets up.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey, Jared come on."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared stares coldly at him, but then his eyes go soft. "Jensen, if Stephen sees us together, I don't know what's gonna happen, okay? He's really jealous. You should stay away from me."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Fuck Amell." Jensen says more to himself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, and Jensen?" calls Jared. Jensen turns to him and catches his wallet from the air at the last moment before it hits him in the face. "You're a way too easy lift."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Stop stealing my stuff, Jared."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen calls after him, annoyed, but Jared just goes away laughing. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The next day Jensen appears, as promised, at the racing team of Amell's strongest competition. A test version of the software was installed in one of the cars, which now drives lap by lap along the track and delivers the data to the main computer in the command center. Jensen answers all of the technician's questions with confidence. McEwan was visibly satisfied. He and Gorden, his bodyguard, whisper briefly, then McEwan nods in agreement to Jensen. "So three million?" he asks again, and Jensen nods.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes Sir. I can have the whole package in forty-eight hours. Codes, documentation, and analysis."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Perfect, Mate. So, what's next?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen smiles at him. "Wait for my call."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Behind the tinted glass window of the black limousine, Jared looks out over the passing houses of the city. His destination is Calle Florida, still one of the most fashionable shopping streets in Buenos Aires. After the limo is parked, Jared gets out of it and asks Stephen's driver to wait for him. He enjoys the sun on his skin, even as the first drops of sweat form on his forehead. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He walks through the glass door of the simple, but tasteful Gucci store and is welcomed by a friendly lady. “Welcome Mr. Padalecki, Mr. Amell's assistant has already given us notice, we have a wonderful new collection that we would like to present to you.“ </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>In the mirror, Jared looks at himself, wearing the dark blue Henley, which perfectly matches the light linen pants. The brown loafers complete the outfit perfectly. <br/>"I think I'll wear it home."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Packed, with a few bags, he steps out an hour later and walks to the back of the waiting limousine, as he watches an elderly lady run after her bus, not realizing she's dropped her bag.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Miss, stop!" Jared shouts after her, but the lady is already on the bus and quickly disappearing down the road.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared picks up the bag and looks inside, where he finds a wallet with a passport and yellowed pictures of her family. Damn it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He has the chauffeur drive him to the address. The last piece Jared has to walk, because the address points to an apartment down one of the back alleys. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared walks up the three small steps and through the beautifully decorated cast-iron gate. The stairs that go up are old and the plaster is falling off the wall. But everywhere he looks there are colourful and splendid flowers . A small fountain stands in the middle of the courtyard and seems to cool down the temperature. Jared takes off his sunglasses and enjoys the beauty of this little, secret place. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"You really should be more aware.“ The familiar sentence and Jensen's smooth voice makes him spin around, scared, but he recovers instantly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, God, seriously?" Jared says, acting overly irritated to hide his nervousness.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen is sitting at a small table with two chairs. A bottle of red wine and two glasses stand on it. And he looks so good. He wears a dark pair of blue jeans and a denim shirt with rolled up sleeves. For Jensen's standards, it’s actually much too casual. But for Jared, for the first time, he doesn't seem like the arrogant businessman who hurt him so much, but like the man who held him in his arms at night and whose tip of his nose caressed Jared’s ear.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Come, Jared, please." Jensen's beautiful green eyes are looking at him pleadingly. Jared sighs quietly and sits down. Jensen pours them both a glass and stares intently at him. Jared takes a sip of the delicious red wine and the flavor dances on his tongue. "Malbec?" he finally asks, looking at Jensen questioningly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes, it is." Jensen nods appreciatively. "Where did you learn it?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Everybody drinks it here," Jared replies, and then mischievously adds, "And it's written on the label."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They smile at each other. And for a moment Jared wants to forget everything, just want the circumstances to be different. "You know, Jensen, I've been thinking about you and me..."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"And?" Jensen asks, hopefully.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"And..." Jared nervously runs his hand through his hair. "Jensen..." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Please tell me." Jensen grabs Jared's hand. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"If we just run away, if we could just... if I could just slip away…“</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes," Jensen says without thinking.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Can we just..." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Jared, whatever, the answer is yes."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared stares at Jensen in disbelief. His thoughts turn. "I can't."He turns his gaze away from Jensen. "I can't, I'm sorry."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jared gets up and tries to leave, but Jensen holds him by the wrist. "Wait, wait. Please, Jared. Whatever you want. I can keep you safe." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Just like he kept him safe when he used Jared for Osric? Jensen stands up while still holding Jared's wrist. Moss-green eyes looking up at him and Jared feels himself getting lost in them again. <i>No.</i> Jared sighs. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Jensen, you've taught me so much. But I've also learned so much since then." Jared breathes the words, his hands caressing Jensen's shoulders, and he tilts his head. Their lips almost touch and Jared smells Jensen's aftershave. The warmth is emanating from Jensen's body and Jared whispers the words against Jensen's soft, luscious lips. "I'd really like to show you all of the things I've learned." The tips of their noses are touching. Jared opens his eyes and sees that Jensen has closed his, feeling Jensen's excitement flowing through his body. Jensen bends closer, pulls Jared towards him and Jared breathes on his cheek. "Like how I learned how to play men." He pulls his head back a little. "Like I just. Played. You."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen gives him a dazed look.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"How does it feel?" Jared asks, snippily. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wow," Jensen licks his lower lip and tries to hold his temper.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah, wow. That feels bad, doesn't it? Exposed and exploited?" Jared crosses his arms. "I gotta tell you, you're really losing it." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen turns away and runs his hand over his short hair.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'll keep you safe," mimics Jared. "What the Hell was that? Does that line work to get you laid?" </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen winces and if Jared didn't know any better, Jensen looks really down. "That was not a line," he replies, gruffy.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm never falling for your crap again Jensen."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jensen sighs. "Jared don't..."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But Jared goes on, "No, Jensen, never again. You fooled me once, you can't do it again. And I'm very happy." Jared turns around and walks back towards the road. "Stay away from me!"</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Buenos Aires pt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day later, Jensen steers his rental car, a red Porsche Carrera, to the arrival hall of the Aeropuerto de Ezeiza. He only has to wait a short time until the doors open and an all too familiar face comes out. Jensen shakes his head as he sees Rosie walking toward him, in squeaky pink pants and a black and white checkered shirt. "Mi hermano!" Jensen shouted and spread his arms. </p>
<p>"It's too hot," Rosie complains. </p>
<p>"How was your flight?" Jensen ignores his friend's harsh welcome.</p>
<p>"Too tight."</p>
<p>"Are you hungry?</p>
<p>"I'm up for steak."</p>
<p>"It's nine in the morning, Rosie!“</p>
<p>"Make it up to God."</p>
<p>"It's good to see you." </p>
<p>"You too, Jenny. All right, where is this going down?“</p>
<p>After the breakfast stop with steak and roasted potatoes, they're off to a little market. Jensen parks the car at one of the entrances. Small tables and chairs surround the marketplace and invite you to linger.</p>
<p>"Did you bring it?" Jensen asks, searching the tables until he finds the target.</p>
<p>"I promised you."</p>
<p>"Rosie?" Jensen says, suddenly nervous.</p>
<p>"I know, pal."</p>
<p>Rosie gets out of the car and starts wandering around the market. There's mountains of fresh fruit and vegetables piled up and it smells deliciously of citrus. </p>
<p>At a small table, Rosie finally finds Jared, who is studying the newspaper over an espresso. It takes a moment before Jared realizes that he is not seeing a mirage. </p>
<p>"Rosie? Oh, my God, is it really you?" Jared jumps up from his table and clasps Rosie to him. He hugs him tight and is happy to see the lovable chaotic man again. But then a suspicion creeps up on him and he releases himself from the embrace. "Are you here with Jensen?"</p>
<p>"Sort of. Do you mind?" Rosie points to the table and they both sit down.</p>
<p>Jensen watches their conversation from his car. He can't hear them, but he sees them both laughing. Rosie pulls out his cell phone and Jared looks at the little screen.Rosie scrolls through his photo album and shows Jared pictures of his family.</p>
<p>"That's my Sweet, and that's Raphael."</p>
<p>"God, he's gotten so big."</p>
<p>"My sweet, again, here is Raffie, my sweet again, Raffie, my cock... Oh, Sorry." </p>
<p>Jared clears his throat. "It's okay."</p>
<p>"It's not like he looks bad." Rosie defends himself.</p>
<p>"No, no, he looks okay. Pretty healthy." Jared agrees.</p>
<p>"Jensen's is better, right?"</p>
<p>"I'm not... I'm not talking about Jensen's cock with you."</p>
<p>"Well, you could. I know it's phenomenal, isn't it? Probably straight as a stick, thick and..."</p>
<p>"Rosie," Jared chuckles. "Stop it. Stop it."</p>
<p>"You probably have a poster of him hanging up there, or a shrine."</p>
<p>"Oh god, Rosie, I missed you so much.“ Jared laughs out loud. </p>
<p>Jensen grabs the steering wheel. He desperately wants to know what they're laughing about.</p>
<p>"Listen," says Rosie, when they both calm down. "You got Jensen all nuts."</p>
<p>"I do?" asks Jared. "Good," he says triumphantly. </p>
<p>"Jared, I've never seen him like this," Rosie says in all seriousness. "You know he's hardly worked since New Orleans."</p>
<p>Jared looks at him with big eyes. " Seriously?"</p>
<p>"Look, Jared, I know Jensen's an asshole. I mean, a really big asshole."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jared throws in, but Rosie goes on about his business. "He should have handled the situation differently back then. But, uh... he's my friend, and I'm gonna ask for him." Rosie tilts his head to one side. "Can you give him a break, Jared?"</p>
<p>Jared takes a deep breath, then looks to one of the fruit stands. "I don't care what Jensen told you. I am not falling for this shit."</p>
<p>Rosie takes off his sunglasses and looks Jared straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I don't think you got that right? He seems different now, and I’ve known him for a long time.“</p>
<p>“How do I know that?“ Jared asks, suspicious. </p>
<p>Rosie reaches into his pocket and takes out an inconspicuous white box. </p>
<p>"What is that?" Jared asks.</p>
<p>Rosie slides the box over to him without a word. Jared turns it with the opening facing him and lifts the lid.</p>
<p>In the box there is a dark green wristwatch. The Hulk, the Rolex Submariner that Jared fell in love with back in New Orleans. </p>
<p>Jared stares at Rosie as he takes out the watch .</p>
<p>"He kept it for you all this time."</p>
<p>Jared closes his eyes. "Fuck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jensen enjoys the light rose while Jared still stares incredulously at the watch on his wrist. Rosie takes a spin around the market so they can talk alone. </p>
<p>"It suits you," Jensen notes.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe you kept it. Or found it or duplicated it."</p>
<p>Jensen laughs.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I never know where I stand with you," Jared whispers, staring shyly at him from under his bangs.</p>
<p>"No, I really kept it." Jensen puts down his glass and looks attentively at Jared.</p>
<p>"So Rosie says you stopped taking jobs?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a few years now, it just doesn't feel right. I even tried to contact my father. I haven't seen him in years. I asked him if he ever tried to be honest." Jensen sits up straight and imitates his father. "Of course I go straight, every time I'm on parole. Now, drink a cup of concrete. Man up."</p>
<p>Jared smirks. "Solid advice. How's that working out?" Jared reaches for Jensen's wine glass and takes a sip.</p>
<p>"Well, I thought I was ready to get back to work." Jensen contemplates his next sentence. "Then this boy... you...walked in." </p>
<p>Jared is visibly moved and hands the glass back to Jensen.<br/>"Jensen, why are you going to all this trouble? What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>Jensen licks his lower lip. "I can convince anyone of anything. I once convinced someone that an empty warehouse was a Federal Reserve. I'm good, really good."</p>
<p>Jared feels like he's being transported back to New Orleans for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. You're the best." Jared replies sarcastically.</p>
<p>"But what I really want is to tell you that I've changed. And to tell you how sorry I am. I just want you to believe me, Jared." Jensen looks at Jared, hoping to persuade him.</p>
<p>Jared looks at the watch on his wrist. His eyes get moist as he strokes the dial. <br/>"You don't know how much I want to believe you. I want to trust you!"</p>
<p>Jensen puts his hand on Jared's bicep. "I am different now."<br/>Jared stares at Jensen's hand, then slowly pulls his own away. He opens the clasp on the watch. His hand shakes slightly, and he struggles visibly with his decision. "I have to go back. I can 't do this. I'm sorry."<br/>Slowly he gets up and leaves the table without looking back.</p>
<p>Jensen looks at him, but lets him go. Rosie comes back to the table a little later and sees Jensen sitting alone, contrite. "So?" he asks, but Jensen just shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jared looks at the watch in his hand. He should have left it on the table, but he just couldn't. Lost in thought, he leaves the market place and walks back to the street. He is just about to put the watch in his jacket pocket as he hears approaching, squealing tires. Amell's limousine comes to a halt right in front of Jared.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The day was on and the dull feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away. Again and again his thoughts wander to Jared. His footsteps echo through the glossy, polished hallway to his suite. Almost at the last moment he takes in the figure sitting huddled in front of his door.</p>
<p>When Jared notices him, he slowly rises from the floor. His eyes are reddened and he looks exhausted. </p>
<p>"Jared, are you alright?" Jensen's voice trembles with worry.</p>
<p>Tired, Jared puts his arms around Jensen. "I don't want to talk, please."</p>
<p>Jensen's voice gets agitated. "Was it him? Did he hurt you?"</p>
<p>Jared denies and shakes his head.</p>
<p>"Jared, please. Did he put his hands on you?" Jensen's voice is quivering in rage.</p>
<p>Jared tries to get away from him, but Jensen holds him down. "Tell me what happened."</p>
<p>Jared looks at him with big, hurt eyes. "No, he did not. Please, Jensen, not now. Can you… can you just…  can you…  kiss me?"</p>
<p>Jensen grabs Jared's face gently and pulls him towards him. Jared's lips lightly touch his , giving him a shiver. Without interrupting the kiss, Jensen swipes his keycard into the lock and opens the door to his suite. Carefully, he pushes Jared further into the room until his back is against the wall. The door has barely closed and latched as their kiss becomes more intense, the fire from their time together not having gone out. Jared pulls on Jensen's shirt until he reaches back and pulls it over his head, tossing it aside. Jensen nipped at Jared's lower lip and the groan he got in response makes his dick harden. He traces the outline of Jared's soft, pink lips with the tip of his tongue before plunging inside and filling the warmth of Jared's mouth. How many nights had he dreamed of this? Jared's little moans reminds him that this is real, this is really happening, and that this man is back in his arms. </p>
<p>Jensen's fingers slide over Jared's cheeks, landing right into the spots where his dimples used to appear. And as if he read his mind Jared starts to smile and Jensen's fingers dance over the little spots. „Miss you, need you so much.“ Jensen whispers against Jared’s lips.</p>
<p>Jensen undresses Jared slowly and peppers hundreds of soft kisses on every millimeter of naked skin he can reach. He takes a step back to look at Jared. From outside, the lights of the big city shine in, making him perceive Jared's naked body. His gaze wanders over Jared's broad shoulders, which have become more muscular. The waist is still as narrow as it was, and Jensen can't wait to wrap his arms around it and hold Jared tight. Long, endlessly long legs, the fine veins are sticking out and Jensen wants to caress each one with his fingertips. Like a map, he wants to study and memorize Jared's body so he will never forget it. "You are still so beautiful." </p>
<p>Jensen takes both of Jared's hands and places them over Jared's head. Jared is pressed against the wall with his whole body and Jensen whispers in his ear. "Whatever it was, I'll make you forget it. Close your eyes, feel me."</p>
<p>Jared closes his eyes. A tremor goes through his body. Naked and exposed, he stands in front of Jensen, feeling his warm breath on his neck, tender kisses slowly moving from his neck to his collarbone. His nipples get hard and he feels his cock filling up. Jensen can see all this, there's nothing Jared can hide from him. Jensen's fingers caress Jared's arms light as a feather, tickling his armpits, and while Jared is still giggling, they pinch Jared's nipples and elicit a loud groan from Jared. "You still react so wonderfully to my touches. So responsive. So loud. I miss your passion, your devotion. Feel me Jared, feel me all over your body." </p>
<p>"Jensen." Jared moans out loud again, while Jensen's fingers continue to tweak his nipples. His cock is hard and he feels precome leak out of him. Jensen kisses him passionately and he eagerly opens his mouth, letting Jensen's tongue explore everything. </p>
<p>Jared's thoughts stop. He only feels, his heartbeat is pounding in his ears, his body is hot and highly sensitive. Jensen's hands seem to be everywhere, just like his tongue. White dots dance in front of Jared's closed eyes and he hears someone moaning loudly and eagerly from afar until he realizes that it is him. Jared loses all sense of time, he stands here for minutes, hours, he doesn't know, he only reacts to Jensen's touch, to the strong hands that feel him everywhere. He opens his legs, without any shame. Jensen's breath on his cock almost makes him collapse, but Jensen's hand stabilizes his upper body. The warm wet tip of his tongue passes over Jared's sensitive slit, tasting his precome before Jensen's mouth closes tightly over the entire head of his cock. </p>
<p>"Oh, God." Jared's legs begin to tremble. Again and again the tongue licks over the tip of his cock as he feels the warm wet mouth slowly, but steadily sucking his cock in deeper, bit by bit. Jared bites his lip until he tastes blood. His arms are still above his head but seem to have no feeling left. All his senses, everything in his body is only with Jensen, the warm hands stroking his ass, the mouth massaging his cock and his hot breath flowing over the sensitive patch of his pubic hair. "Jensen, ... I. Fuck... I..."</p>
<p>But Jensen just moans and the fine vibration of his throat lets a new wave of arousal chase through Jared's body. Jared can't go on any longer, he feels his balls contract, his hips push forward uncontrolled, and his cock shoves deeper into Jensen's mouth. Jensen swallows and Jared feels the tip of his cock at Jensen's throat and he loses control of his body. With a last outcry, he presses his cock even deeper down Jensen's throat and comes and comes, jets of come shot out of him. His orgasm seems to never end and he can hardly breathe. His cheeks are hot and his knees are starting to give way. Jared loses his orientation until strong arms hold him."I got you," whispers a trusting voice in his ear and even though it will cost him everything, Jared trusts the voice and lets it lead him to bed and cover him. A warm body snuggles against his back and tender kisses cover his cheek. Strong arms hold him tight and Jared drifts off into a deep, peaceful sleep like he hasn't had in years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Buenos Aires pt 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Jared woke up in Jensen's arms, his face resting on Jensen’s chest. He hasn't slept this peacefully in years. A crisp wind from the open balcony blows over his naked body. The sun is already shining brightly through the windows. Jared caresses Jensen's face tenderly, trying to draw an invisible line with his fingertip that connects Jensen's freckles. It's almost like New Orleans. Jensen's eyes move under his closed eyelids. Thick, long eyelashes begin to part and Jensen's mesmerizing eyes look at Jared. There is so much love in Jensen's eyes, and Jared desires nothing more than for it to be true. That what he sees in Jensen's eyes is real affection. And no more tricks, no more lies, no more deceptions.</p>
<p>"I have to go soon." Jensen's voice sounds a little sleepy. "One thing I have to deliver before I leave. After that,... I want you to come with me." </p>
<p>Jared just wants to believe it. </p>
<p>"I know you probably think you love him..." Jensen begins.</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Jared puts his head on Jensen's shoulder and avoids eye contact. </p>
<p>"But... I want you to come with me tonight." Jensen pleads. </p>
<p>Jared feels tears building in his eyes. He doesn't know how to say it. In a fragile voice, he replies, "I don't love him. I just... there is something I need to tell ..."</p>
<p>"Shh...I don't care. What matters is here and now. And I want you to know that you can trust me." Jensen puts his hand on Jared's cheek. "I promise you, if you come with me, we'll figure this out."</p>
<p>Jared smiles, and Jensen starts to tell him more, but at that moment, Jensen's phone rings. Jensen bends down to Jared and kisses him gently. Then he turns to the small table next to the bed and looks at his phone. The display shows Owen's name, Stephen's bodyguard.</p>
<p>"Crap. I gotta take this." Jensen sits up, and Jared rises too, having caught sight of the name on the display as well. Owen's name panics him.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Jensen mumbles when he answers the call.</p>
<p>"Where are you?" Owen gets right to the point.</p>
<p>"My room, of course."</p>
<p>"Good. I'm at the door."</p>
<p>Jensen's so startled, he almost drops the phone. He turns frantically to Jared. He whispers to Jared, "He's at the door." Then he talks back into the phone. "Yeah, okay, hold on." He hangs up and puts his palms against his eyes.</p>
<p>"Just give me a second. I'll get rid of him." He explains to Jared as he stands up.<br/>Afraid, Jared watches as Jensen puts on his pajama pants and walks to the door. </p>
<p>Jensen opens his hotel room door and yawns as he looks at Owen. Owen is perfectly styled, as if he has been awake for hours. He holds a small box in his hand. Disapprovingly, his eyes take in Jensen's appearance from top to bottom. "Were you still asleep? I thought you were going to meet McEwan."</p>
<p>Jensen holds the door to keep Owen from seeing into the suite. "I am. Later." he replies defiantly.</p>
<p>Owen looks at Jensen suspiciously, then gently, but firmly pushes him aside, gaining entry to the suite. Jensen tries to remain absolutely cool on the outside. Slowly, Owen walks down the corridor and glances around the room. </p>
<p>"There is a lazy Sunday softness in your generation. Makes me uncomfortable. I like to be on my feet. I'll lay down when I get cancer.“ Owen turns to look at Jensen and Jensen forces himself not to roll his eyes. Owen looks curiously at the bedroom door. "Or when I fuck."</p>
<p>Owen opens the bedroom door and looks at the empty bed. "That is a messy bed," Owens notes, and Jensen feels his pulse starting to race. He can't see Jared anywhere, and can only hope he found a way to leave the suite in secret. "I'm having trouble sleeping," explains Jensen.</p>
<p>"Did anyone else sleep here, boy ?"</p>
<p>"Who you callin' boy ?"</p>
<p>"Do you know why you sleep so poorly?"</p>
<p>"No, please tell me." Jensen deadpans. He doesn't feel like needing a lecture, but if it distracts from Jared, so be it.</p>
<p>"All of you with your cell phones and smart watches and laptops and computers.“ Owen suddenly turns around and walks back towards the hotel room door. "All of which produce nothing but a barrage of useless information. Fucking Twitter. As if anyone actually cares that you're eating a turkey sandwich for lunch.“</p>
<p>Owen pulls a heavy glass end table right in front of the door. Sneaking out is now impossible. </p>
<p>Jensen feels that the situation is getting too precarious. "Okay, are we done now?" he asks, slightly irritated.</p>
<p>Owen notices Jensen's nervousness. "<i>You</i> might be?“ He positions himself right in front of Jensen. "Who did you pick up at the airport?"</p>
<p>"My computer guy." Jensen crosses his arms.</p>
<p>"Why, is there a problem?" Owen asks, and Jensen finally rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"There won't be. Thats why he's fucking here." Jensen aims for sarcasm; he tries to find Jared out of the corner of his eye. Owen has run through every part of his suite with him. Jared couldn't have gotten out and so there is only one possible escape route. The balcony. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Owen seems to be having the same thought.<br/>"I got a little red hair on my taint that tickles when something's afoot. And lately..." Owen starts walking towards the balcony, "I've been scratching my nether like a fucking ape."</p>
<p>Jensen makes a gagging noise. "Okay. Gross, but okay." Then he notices where Owen's going. "Look, there's no reason to panic and start getting bent out of shape because we're getting to the end." Desperate, Jensen makes one last attempt and stops at the balcony door. </p>
<p>Both stare at each other in silence for a few seconds. For a moment, Jensen even tries to look pleadingly at Owen. But Owen just smiles back at Jensen, confident and sure of victory. With a sigh, Jensen steps aside and Owen pushes the curtain back and steps onto the balcony.</p>
<p>Jensen says a quick prayer to himself, closing his eyes for a moment, then follows Owen outside.  Confused, he looks at the empty balcony, but he quickly recovers and puts his hands in his pajama pants pockets and leans casually against the door frame. Owen looks around disappointed, probably hoping to expose Jensen. When he realizes that nothing unusual can be found, he presses the package against Jensen's stomach. "Nice day," he grunts and leaves Jensen alone on the balcony. </p>
<p>Jensen waits until Owen is back in the living room. When he's sure he's alone, he begins to search the balcony, the railing, the area below. For a moment he looks anxiously down at the street, but Jared is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he notices a movement out of the corner of his eye and looks up at the neighbor's balcony about twenty feet away. Jared waves frantically to get Jensen's attention. Dressed only in Jensen's shirt and a pair of boxer shorts, he stands guiltily on the balcony.</p>
<p>"How the f...?" Jensen looks, stunned, at the small ledge that runs along the wall of the Hotel, but Jared just shrugs his shoulders. Jensen holds up seven fingers and whispers "Seven pm. Meet me here!"</p>
<p>Jared nods at him and Jensen goes back inside to see Owen out. "Guess your taint was wrong."</p>
<p>Owen doesn't even look at him. "Enough of the pleasantries."</p>
<p>"What? Won't you stay for breakfast?"</p>
<p>"Fuck off." Owen replies, and finally leaves Jensen's suite moving the table back away from the door.</p>
<p>Jensen sits down on the couch, relief flowing through him, he looks at the little box in his hands. <i>"All or nothing."</i></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Two hours later, Jensen is at the racetrack. McEwan and his chief engineer look at the monitor; Gordon, McEwan's bodyguard, looks at Jensen. </p>
<p>"It's real," whispers McEwan, as he compares the data on the monitor. Then he thrusts it at Gordon and nods to him. Gordon disappears and McEwan points at Jensen. "You're my new fucking favorite person, mate." He laughs excitedly. "I fucking swear you're fucking six inches fucking taller and twice as fucking handsome since you walked in here." Jensen smiles politely and watches Gordon come back with a briefcase. Gordon opens the briefcase and Jensen looks at the bundles of money inside. McEwan slaps Jensen on the shoulder. "There ya go, Son. Lap it up."</p>
<p>Jensen briefly checks the money, then locks the briefcase.<br/>"My pleasure, Mr. McEwan. I wish you all the best of luck.“ Jensen shakes hands with McEwan. He pats on Jensen's shoulder and laughs. "With friends like you, who needs luck? And now fuck off."</p>
<p>McEwan and Jensen both laugh, while Gordon looks at them sceptically.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jensen steers his red Porsche onto the highway. On the way, he calls Amell. He tries to stay polite, although he would like to beat the shit out of him. But Jensen knows his job. "Mr. Amell, good news. All done."</p>
<p>Stephen replies concisely. "Good."</p>
<p>Jensen smiles impishly as he says goodbye. "I wish you the best of luck."</p>
<p>With three million dollars in the trunk, Jensen heads for his next target. </p>
<p>Lotus.</p>
<p>The flash drive data is transferred, hands are shaken. "I wish you the best of luck," smiles Jensen, and accepts a briefcase containing three million more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has to hurry a little to drive to his next partner. </p>
<p>Ferrari.</p>
<p>"With friends like you, who needs luck?" Again a USB stick, again another three million. </p>
<p>"I wish you the best of luck." He wishes Renault, India Racing team, Red Bull Racing, Honda, and finally Toyota.</p>
<p>At 6:45pm Jensen enters his hotel room with two duffel bags containing twenty-four million dollars. </p>
<p>The Big One. He has almost made it.</p>
<p>He sits on the edge of the bed and takes a deep breath for the first time after leaving this room in the morning. Then he packs another bag with his personal belongings and waits for Jared. </p>
<p>At 7:06, his phone vibrates. Nervously he looks at the display. An  anonymous number sends a short text. </p>
<p><i>You're burned. Leave now!</i> </p>
<p>Fuck, Jensen looks at the clock. He must go, quickly. </p>
<p>At 7:10 he paces nervously up and down the room. He should go, he <i>has</i> to leave, but he can't. He can't go without Jared. "Where are you?" he asks anxiously into the empty room.</p>
<p>Time is ticking, and with it, his chances of going safely underground. He becomes anxious. What if something happened to Jared ? </p>
<p>By 7:15 Jensen is desperate. What if Jared has decided against him?</p>
<p>At 7:20 Jensen packs the three bags and opens the door and freezes. <br/>Right in front of him stands Jared. Cheeks slightly reddened, out of breath, as if he had run the whole way.</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late," he looks apologetically at Jensen, with the biggest and most beautiful puppy eyes Jensen has ever seen. </p>
<p>Jensen closes his eyes for a moment and is simply relieved.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong Jensen?" Jared asks.</p>
<p>"Everything is perfect." Jensen smiles. "Let's get out of here."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Gordon is a modest man. He has no family, no parents anymore. A small apartment and a stray cat that visits him when he's at home. <br/>Gordon has only one rule. He's one hundred percent loyal - to whoever pays him.</p>
<p>He steers his Honda Ridgeline along the freeway, keeping an eye on his target on the GPS tracker.</p>
<p>
  <i>People tend to not be loyal anymore. They are like flags in the wind.</i>
</p>
<p>Gordon places the bite splint over his teeth, and puts the neck brace around his neck. </p>
<p>
  <i>Eventually, Gordon has to come in and has to knock a few heads together.</i>
</p>
<p>He puts the helmet on his head and goes full throttle.</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon always does his job.</i>
</p>
<p>At full throttle, he crashes into the red Porsche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Buenos Aires pt 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen's head is pounding. His eyelids are heavy. His left side hurts and very slowly he regains consciousness. The taste of iron fills his mouth and he feels something - possibly blood - running down his forehead. Carefully, he tries to open his eyes. The unnatural light burns. He hears footsteps. Solid leather boots on linoleum. Only now he notices that he is sitting on a chair, and his hands are tied behind his back. His legs are not tied, which only means that it is certain that Jensen won't escape. The air smells stuffy and like oil and greasy rags. A garage. Or a mechanics hall for Formula One racing cars. Shit!...</p>
<p>As calmly as possible he explores his surroundings. Gordon is opposite him, leaning against a stack of tires, Owen is also standing in the room, and fuck even worse, Stephen, who is walking up and down like a lion in a cage. Anger drips from every pore of Stephen's body. But the worst thing about the entire situation is the fact that Jared is sitting next to him, his hands are also bound but not behind his back, and his mouth is sealed with duct tape. Jared is also conscious, but completely still. Panic flashes in his eyes. </p>
<p>On the outside, Jared seems to be unharmed. Gordon's car crashed into the driver's side with Jensen behind the wheel. Jensen tries to make eye contact with Jared, but Stephen suddenly starts screaming and ranting. </p>
<p>"You really think I'm such an amateur?" Stephen leans over in Jensen's face. "That I don't have someone at McEwan's?" Drops of saliva hit Jensen's cheek. "Someone to keep an eye on you?" Stephen punches Jensen hard in the face, and Jared flinches. </p>
<p>Happy with himself, Stephen straightens up. "Twenty years in this business will teach you to be careful." Stephen looks up at Gordon with a smile. "He's my secret weapon."</p>
<p>Stephen stretches out his arms and his laughter echoes in the maintenance bay. "And now, imagine my surprise when Gordon shows me what you sold to McEwan!"</p>
<p>Jensen swallows hard and feels Jared's eyes on him. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Stephen keeps talking himself further into a rage. "Not just fake software, as we discussed, but my fucking plans, my design. THE REAL EXR! Stolen from my server. Stolen from me!" </p>
<p>He hits Jensen again. "Oh, and what else? You sold it to McEwan for three million, but in these bags here are twenty-four million dollars!"</p>
<p>He goes back and kicks one of the bags, money flies up like confetti. Jensen tries to move his chin, which is slightly swollen from the beating. He avoids Jared's gaze. He can't stand to see the disappointment in his eyes right now. Jared sees the money, and hears the total for the first time. Jensen would have told him everything, but he first had to make sure that they both made it out alive. So much for that. </p>
<p>"You fucking wanker sold the data to every racing team To <i>every fucking team.</i> That's my reputation! That's my standing!" Angrily, he grabs Jensen's neck with both hands and squeezes. "You made me look like a fucking amateur." </p>
<p>Stephen tightens his grip on Jensen's airway. Jensen gasps and struggles to stay conscious. Then, Stephen lets go of him suddenly and Jensen gasps for breath. <br/>As his breath calms down, once again he smiles at Stephen. "This is what you get when you hire a Con Man." Jensen winks at Stephen. </p>
<p>Owen steps forward and strikes Jensen's chin with his clenched fist. "You dirty scum." Then he looks at Stephen with an "I told you so" look. </p>
<p>Stephen waves Owen off and focuses back on Jensen. "How did you get the information?"</p>
<p>He looks down at Jensen, then an evil smile crosses his face and he changes tactics. He pulls Jared's chair forward so that Jared is almost in line with Jensen. Jared groans in shock. "What does he have to do with this?" Stephen demands of Jensen. Stephen grabs Jared's chin and forces Jared to look at Stephen. </p>
<p>"Nothing, okay? Nothing at all," says Jensen quickly. </p>
<p>"Tell me," hisses Stephen, then covers Jared's nose with his thumb and forefinger. Jared struggles in panic. </p>
<p>Jensen puts on his best poker face. He looks only at Stephen and tries his best to control his own panic. Jared desperately tries to get out of Stephen's grip, pulls on his restraints, and screams silently against the duct tape. </p>
<p>"Say it," Stephen yells at him as Jared struggles desperately for his life. Only a whimper can be heard. Jensen's eyes burn and his pulse throbs wildly. Rule number one, NEVER drop the con. DIE with the lie!</p>
<p>But it's Jared. It’s Jared... </p>
<p>"Leave him the fuck alone!" Jensen cries desperately. "I'm telling you. He knows nothing!" Owen and Gordon look at him, but Stephen still squeezes. "I got a buddy," screams Jensen, his eyes only focused on Jared. <i>Please don't kill him.</i> Finally, Stephen lets go and Jared takes a panicked breath through his nose. </p>
<p>Jensen continues. "He broke your encryption. He found a backdoor into your server. It was actually quite simple. You really should consider firing your I.T. guy."</p>
<p>Stephen still has his hands on the back of Jared's head as he turns to Jensen. "Oh, no. You used my login, my password." </p>
<p>Jensen remains unimpressed. "The computer's trying every possible combination."</p>
<p>"Bullshit!" Stephen interrupts him. Jared starts shaking, and Jensen only can pray to not have to give away the last piece of the puzzle.</p>
<p>Stephen pulls out a small device from his pocket and holds it up. "This fob generates a new password every fifteen minutes. It never leaves my sight. How did you get it?"</p>
<p>Jensen swallows. "Who the fuck cares, Man? It's done." </p>
<p>"Okay." Stephen says dryly, then presses Jared's nose shut again. </p>
<p>"I want to know how," Stephen yells at him, and Jensen knows in this second, that he means it. "Let him go." He begs.</p>
<p>"Tell. Me. How." Stephen demands coldly. </p>
<p>Jared's eyes practically pop out of his sockets and Jensen yells at Stephen desperately. "Let him go, damn it!" Desperately trying to free himself from the handcuffs, he pulls with all his might, but he's forced to watch helplessly as Jared is threatened with suffocation. Stephen will kill Jared to get the information. Jensen has no choice.</p>
<p>"How?! How?! How?! " Stephen pushes Jared's head back and Jensen loses the fight. </p>
<p>"It was him." Jensen pulls on his shackles. "It was Jared." Jensen screams in pure desperation.</p>
<p>Stephen lets go of Jared and Jensen stammers frantically. "It was him." </p>
<p>Tears run down Jared's cheeks and Jensen can't stand the sight of it. He hears the rattle of Jared's breath as he gasps desperately for air. </p>
<p>"It was him." Defeated, Jensen looks to the ground. "But he didn't know it, " he whispers. "He knows nothing." Jensen looks to Stephen. </p>
<p>"Go on." Stephen shows no emotion at all.</p>
<p>„Your security was tight. It was tighter than I expected. I thought I could break the key, but I couldn’t.“ Now Jensen looks at Jared. "Then I saw Jared at your party. And he told me that you two were a couple. And I knew that was my key. And so I used it." </p>
<p>Jared's staring at Jensen.</p>
<p>“And I’ve <i>been</i> using him. You see, there is a science to getting people to trust you.“ He looks up at Stephen. “With Jared, a former foster child, it's all about emotion, connection. He’s been dreaming about that shit, ever since he was a little boy.“</p>
<p>Jared shakes his head, his hair sticks to his sweaty face and tears form in his eyes.</p>
<p>But Jensen continues undeterred. “So I gave him a connection. A mutual friend, a familiar friendly face. Sets him off balance, helps diffuse aggression. Then I start discussing emotional shit. And now he is disarmed. Now I got him where I want him. Watch his behavior. Record how he subconsciously mimics my movements and we'll act in sync. Then I'll know he's mine. Sociologists refer to it as the Gauchais reaction. And then,“ Jensen raises his chin, “you move in for the kill. You tell him how he’s changed you. Changed how you see the world. Then you close. A Talisman. A watch. A gift that says...Thank you… you’ve always been in my thoughts.“</p>
<p>Tears run down Jared's face, he shakes his head again and again. Jensen cannot blame him. But he can live with the fact that Jared hates him to the end of his life more than that he dies.</p>
<p>„The watch had a wireless keylogger in it. All I needed was for him to enter your room. And when he did that,“ Jensen smiles in triumph,“I had what I needed. Picked up on your keystrokes. I logged in to your computer as <i>you</i> and downloaded everything about the EXR." </p>
<p>Jensen turns to Jared, there are tears falling down from Jensen's eyes too. "I'm sorry, Jared."</p>
<p>Jared just stares to the ground. He looks completely defeated. </p>
<p>Jensen ignores Jared's expression and turns back to Stephen. "It wasn't his fault. He had no idea. He got fooled. So why don't you just let him go, and then you can do whatever you want with me." </p>
<p>Stephen looks alternately at Jensen and Jared. Jared seems to sink more and more into his chair, while Jensen looks at Stephen almost provocatively.</p>
<p>Suddenly Stephen starts to laugh. Jensen looks at him, irritated. Owen also laughs along, only Gordon looks as confused as Jensen.</p>
<p>Stephen's laughter becomes almost hysterical and he claps his hands. "You nearly got me." Stephen giggles and Gordon still looks around unsuspectingly. </p>
<p>"What's so funny?" Jensen asks, even more irritated.</p>
<p>"More bullshit," Stephen replies. "More lies."</p>
<p>"Come on, Stephen, what's so funny?" Jensen cries, as he notices Stephen heading toward Jared again. </p>
<p>"You're such a windbag. And I'd almost believe this amazing story if there wasn't one tiny little mistake in it." says Stephen, and proceeds to grab Jared's hair with his hand. He pulls at it and Jared groans. </p>
<p>Then he rips the duct tape off Jared's mouth with a jerk. "Tell him."</p>
<p>Jared closes his eyes and whimpers.</p>
<p>„Tell him, you piece of shit!“</p>
<p>"Amell's not my boyfriend." he whispers. </p>
<p>Jensen can't believe his ears "What?" He says, flabbergasted.</p>
<p>"I hardly know him." Jared looks at Jensen in shame.</p>
<p>"He's just a fucking race skank," Stephen snubs.</p>
<p>"What's a race skank?" asks Jared.</p>
<p>Jensen still doesn't understand. "But... But I saw you."</p>
<p>„You saw what I wanted you to see. You taught me that. Remember?" Jared responds with a bitch face.</p>
<p>Stephen butts in. "This guy is driving me crazy. First he flirts with me, teases me, tempts me, but every time I try to get him into bed," Stephen snaps his fingers, "A headache. Too tired, right? He wasn't even once in my room."</p>
<p>"What!" Jensen gives Jared a stunned look.</p>
<p>"We are so screwed." Jared moans.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" Jensen still doesn't get it.</p>
<p>"I... I wanted..." Jared whispers and looks at the floor, embarrassed. </p>
<p>"What the fuck, Jared?" Jensen yells at him.</p>
<p>"I tried to steal his watch," Jared confesses, crushed.</p>
<p>"My watch?" Stephen looks at the watch on his wrist.</p>
<p>Jensen rolls his eyes. "You're not still stealing watches, Jared!"</p>
<p>„It’s a Piaget Emperador!“ Jared is trying to defend himself. "It's worth two hundred grand!"</p>
<p>Jensen looks at him in disbelief. </p>
<p>"I've been on him for a week. I was waiting for my chance, and then you showed up."</p>
<p>Jensen shakes his head. "You are so much better than watches, Jared." </p>
<p>But Jared replies stubbornly, "I'm good at this and I like it!"</p>
<p>Jensen waves it off. "Okay. Okay. Okay. When... when you came to me, he had roughed you up." </p>
<p>„No. HE had roughed me up.“ Jared says as he points to Owen with his head. </p>
<p>„He was stealing from Mr. Amell.“ answers Owen and shrugs his shoulders.</p>
<p>„He caught me racking up charges on Amell's Credit line when I went shopping. I faked some calls as Mr. Amell's assistant until Owen suddenly showed up. He scared the shit out of me.“</p>
<p>Jensen lets everything sink in for a moment. Then it clicks and he asks, horrified, "You did all of this just to make me jealous?"</p>
<p>Jared bites his lower lip. "Well, part of it was payback for New Orleans, but... yes, I was trying to make you jealous." Miserable and worn out, Jared looks down at his hands in chains. </p>
<p>"I can't believe you lied to me," Jensen sulks.</p>
<p>Jared's head turns to him. "You can't believe <i>I</i> lied? Oh that's so rich coming from you!" </p>
<p>"That's what you want to say to me right now?"</p>
<p>„Yeah 'cause there is always a job, always a lie.“</p>
<p>„Are you sure?“</p>
<p>„Always a fucking job and you keep me in the dark.“</p>
<p>Owen and Gordon both look irritated as they follow the heated discussion between the two.</p>
<p>„Cause I just tried to save your fucking life!“</p>
<p>„By lying!“ Jared shouts hurt. “'Cause you’re always lying, Jensen! I don't know when you’re telling me the truth! I just wanted you! No fucking con, no money. Just you. The real you. And now we’re dead!“</p>
<p>Jensen was silent. The words burned into him. He nervously bit his lower lip. Then, nodding briefly to himself, he says, resigned, "Fuck. He's right." He laughs briefly. "He is right. Here' s the thing about lying. Fucks up all your options. Paints you into a corner.“ He looks at Stephen, then at Owen. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you talking about?“ Owen asks. “Are you out of your mind?“</p>
<p>“Then you are forced to do some really dumb shit.“ Jensen continues. </p>
<p>Owens looks at him „Do you <i>want</i> to die?“</p>
<p>„Well if I die, I want to die telling the truth, the real truth,“ replies Jensen, unimpressed. “And if I lie, I want to lie like <i>normal</i> people lie. I want my husband to say ‘hey Honey, do I look fat in those jeans?‘ And I want to say ‘No sweetheart you look terrific.You should wear those.‘ That's how I want to lie. But this…“ Jensen sounds tired „If I'm done, I’m gonna tell the real truth.“</p>
<p>Stephen becomes curious and approaches while Owen looks angrily at Jensen.</p>
<p>Jensen looks at Stephen. "Now, Mr. Amell, I'm telling you the truth. And you're not going to like it at all. About a year ago I..."</p>
<p>The pistol shot crashes through the large room. Jensen's thrown backwards full force. Stephen is pacing around in shock, yelling at Owen. "What the fuck...?"</p>
<p>Jared screams. "Jensen!"</p>
<p>Jensen gasps for breath. There's a rush of blood from the wound in his chest. </p>
<p>"I'm not going to listen to another word." Owen snaps and reloads. Jared crawls to Jensen on all fours. His hands are still tied. He feels the barrel of the gun at his temple. "You're next, Darling." Owen puts the gun to Jared's head as Stephen interrupts him. </p>
<p>"Have you gone completely mad?" Stephen turns around angry. "I don't want any part of this shit."</p>
<p>Jared remains crouched over Jensen. He presses his hands as hard as he can against the wound to stop the bleeding, but there's already a pool of blood on the floor. "Stay with me, please stay with me," he keeps saying, distraught. Jensen looks up at the ceiling, his movements slowing down.</p>
<p>Stephen points to the dying body. "This is your shit, Owen. Leave me out of it! Fix this, finish him off, and leave me out of it!" he shouts hysterically, indicating to Gordon to follow him and the two rush away.</p>
<p>Filled with tears, Jared trembles all over. "Please Jensen, listen to me, please fight. I don't know what to do." he cries as he hears Owen behind him going through a box. He doesn't care what happens to him now. None of it matters. "Look at me, Jensen, please look at me. I love you, you hear me. I love you." Jensen closes his eyes, and Jared screams in agony. "Please. Please I trust you, you hear me, I trust you." </p>
<p>Jensen's lying still on the floor and Jared collapses on top of him. <br/>He whispers into Jensen's chest. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me again."</p>
<p>He hears Owen behind him, turns around in a rage and kicks Owen in the kneecap, causing Owen to tumble in pain and groan. Reflexively, Owen strikes at Jared and Jared is thrown back.</p>
<p>"What the fuck," Owen yells at him. "Do you want him to die? What kind of fucking piker are you for fuck sake?“ Owen blinked at Jared and rolled his eyes<br/>“Oh shit. Didn’t he tell you I was on the inside?" </p>
<p>"W...what?" Jared stammers.</p>
<p>"Fucking idiot." Owen curses as he puts duct tape, a cloth, and a syringe next to Jensen. He gets some scissors and frees Jared and Jensen from their restraints. "Damn, you must be scared to death." Owen speaks reassuringly to Jared, who is still huddled on the floor in a state of confusion. "It's going to be okay. He's not going to die, okay? Do you hear me?" Jared nods and crawls back over next to Jensen. </p>
<p>"He's not going to die," says Owen as he rips open Jensen's shirt. "I hope.“</p>
<p>„You see, you shoot between the third and the fourth rib.Just about eleven o`clock of the left nipple. Here. Hold pressure on that." Jared presses the cloth on the wound with trembling fingers. With the duct tape Owen fixes the cloth over the wound.<br/>„That misses the heart and the major arteries. It does however puncture the lung.“<br/>Owen removes the flap and closes the wound completely with the armor tape. </p>
<p>Suddenly Jared has an epiphany. "Is this the <i>Toledo panic button</i>?" </p>
<p>Owen looks at him in admiration. "Oh maybe you're not a piker after all." Together they turn Jensen on his side so that Owen can get to the exit wound. „Left untreated, you got about ten minutes before you drowned in your own blood.“ Owen also closes this wound with the duct tape. "But..,you patch it up. You account for the cavity pressure.“ </p>
<p>Owen places the tip of the needle on Jensen's chest. With a crack, he pushes the syringe deep into Jensen's chest. "And then..." He pulls the syringe open and blood flows into it. "There we go." He mumbles, "There we go." There's a hissing sound. "There we go." Jensen moans. "There's my boy."</p>
<p>Carefully, Jared grabs his head. "Jensen, look at me." Disoriented, Jensen looks around. </p>
<p>Owen takes Jared's hands and places them on the syringe. "Here Darling, hold on to that. Do not let him out of your sight. If he can't breathe, you pull the plunger again, okay?"</p>
<p>Relieved, Jared looks down at Jensen and finds him staring back.</p>
<p>Owen gets up and starts scolding again. „Good Lord, I don't believe it. You idiot. You really made me shoot you. And for what? Huh? So that you can make cow eyes at some race skank.“</p>
<p>„He is <i>not</i> a Race skank!“ Jensen complains, as Jared replies in unison, "I'm not a bloody race skank!"</p>
<p>Furious, Owen comes back and leans over Jensen. "You die with the lie, Jenny. Damn it."</p>
<p>"Oh fuck you," snaps Jensen. Jared looks at them both with irritation. </p>
<p>"Screw you."</p>
<p>"Don't call me Jenny, old man." </p>
<p>"You're his father?" Jared asks, dumbfounded. </p>
<p>"In the loosest fucking possible terms," Jensen still grumbles.</p>
<p>„I'm Alan, by the way.“</p>
<p>Alan shakes hands with Jared. "I like you, Darling, you're a good sport. Now that we've got that out of the way. You get us a car and I'll collect the money.“ </p>
<p>"I... I don't know how to steal a car.“ Jared whispers to Jensen. </p>
<p>Jensen just puts his hand on Jared's cheek and smiles at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white Renault races down the streets of Buenos Aires in the middle of the night. The streets brightly lit by billboards, traffic lights, and shopping malls. Alan is sitting at the wheel and snaps at the slow moving drivers in front of him.</p>
<p>Jared sits in the back seat together with Jensen, with his back to the door so Jensen can lie down. Jensen's head is in Jared's lap. He watches Jensen's breathing while gently stroking his short hair. Jensen is weak, the blood loss is getting to him, but he is alive. And that’s all that matters.</p>
<p>"Two years I worked for that arrogant prick, and he's got a spy on McEwan, and he won't tell me?" Alan exclaims. "What the Hell happened to trust?"</p>
<p>Jared rolls his eyes. "Are we there yet?" he asks, annoyed. </p>
<p>Alan continues to rant. "I bust my ass to give you that EXR crap and then..." He looks in his rearview mirror. "…then this boy walked in."</p>
<p>Jensen responds weakly. "Don't be an asshole."</p>
<p>"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Alan asks, angrily.</p>
<p>"You're not my father," Jensen whispers, but loud enough for Alan to hear. "You left."</p>
<p>Alan drives the car to the hospital entrance, but stops at the bottom of the driveway. He sighs and turns off the engine. When he turns to both of them, Jared pulls Jensen's body closer to him, instinctively.</p>
<p>"I took you off the street." Alan looks directly at Jensen. "The little foster kid. Taught you my trade. Taught you my passion." Frustrated he waves his hands. "Three generations of skills. And in spite of my earnest efforts, in spite of all my hard work, you turned into a <i>good</i> person. Well, I'd just..." He sighs, "Go figure." He nervously drums his fingers on the seat back. "I left you on the street for a damn good reason."</p>
<p>Jensen laughs contemptuously. "Because I was too soft."</p>
<p>Alan looks at him for a moment, then he starts ranting again. "Oh that just shows what you know, you dumb son of a bitch."</p>
<p>Jared is stunned, and Jensen is silent; he looks insulted. </p>
<p>With a soft sigh, Alan turns forward again and looks over the steering wheel to the road ahead. His voice sounds hollow. "We had a good thing going. And then one day, like seven years in, we're running this poker deal in Boston and a guy pulled a gun. A fucking gun! Glock, first time I'd ever seen one. And I’m just - I’m...I’m paralyzed.“ Alan chuckles. “And all I could think about was the kid, with the greenest, most curious eyes. That's when I recognized that I loved you, and that would be my weakest spot one day. Couldn’t let that happen. So I - I walked and I never looked back.“</p>
<p>Jared feels Jensen tense under him. He looks down at Jensen's pale skin and sees his tear-filled eyes. He looks forward at Alan and he too looks exhausted. <br/>Alan's hand strokes the steering wheel. "Love'll get you killed in this racket. No place for that shit here. No happiness comes from that.“</p>
<p>Jensen turns his head slightly to look at Jared, who gently strokes his cheek. Jensen can find nothing but kindness in Jared's eyes. </p>
<p>Alan looks at them both, thoughtfully. „You know how they say there’s honor among thieves? Well, you’re no thief, Jenny. You made your choice.“ Jensen nods weakly and grabs Jared's hand. The boy strokes Jensen’s warm forehead with so much love in his eyes, that Alan has his answer. "And so, I'm keeping the money."</p>
<p>"What?" asks Jared, as Alan gets out of the car. Jensen grunts and tries to sit up. "Mnh-mnh." </p>
<p>"Oh, yes," Alan replies as he opens the trunk and takes out the two bags. </p>
<p>Jensen is groaning, and Jared contemptuously shakes his head. "Well, <i>that</i> explains a lot."</p>
<p>"That's my Dad ," Jensen says dryly. "Dad, come on." Jensen tries again, but Alan just knocks on the roof of the car. "See you at Christmas !"</p>
<p>Alan stomps off on foot down the alley until he's consumed by darkness.</p>
<p>Jared carefully opens the door behind him. Gently, he reaches out to Jensen, "Ready? One, two...."</p>
<p>Moaning, Jensen manages to straighten himself up. Jared puts Jensen's arm around his shoulder and supports him as best he can. "Okay, I got you. Easy. We're almost there." Carefully, they walk up the short path to the ER. </p>
<p>"I don't know what we're gonna do now." Jensen mumbles, in pain and frustration. </p>
<p>"Oh...we'll be fine." Jared says confidently.</p>
<p>"How?" Jensen asks, gruffly.</p>
<p>Jared gives Jensen a mischievous look. "Trust me. Time will tell."</p>
<p>Jensen gives Jared a questioning look. As they continue walking, his gaze falls on Jared's wrist. Or rather, the Piaget Emperador dangling from his wrist. </p>
<p>Proudly, he looks ahead, the emergency room door in front of him, and grins. "I love you."</p>
<p>Jared smiles back. "I know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Fin</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>